Final Fantasy VII: The Last Traces of Childhood
by Tiger5913
Summary: The characters of FF7 go to high school in an alternate universe. Story is mainly written in Aeris' POV. CloudxAeris, YuffiexVincent, others
1. Default Chapter Title

The FF7 characters, such as Aeris, Cloud, Yuffie, etc, all belong to Squaresoft.

I'd like to dedicate this story to FF7, Ryan, my supportive friends, God for giving me the patience to write this, and of course, my parents.

Note: There is light Tifa-bashing in this story, so don't say I didn't warn you.

6/28/00

**Final Fantasy VII: The Last Traces of Childhood**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day at Midgar Academy High School. I can't believe I won't be finishing senior year in Icicle Innthere are only two more months left of school! Kalm is okay, but I hope Mom and Dad don't plan to live there permanently. I miss Zack and my other friends, I wonder how are they doing back at home? Zack better not have picked up some other girl from school or I'll kick his sorry butt! I know that Penny Arlington has had her eye on him for quite a while. She'd better behave herself! Anyway, I had a good first day at this new school. I met a few students whom I hope will become my friends. But aside from these friends, I've also made enemies with this stupid clique of girls, not to mention that they have the dumbest name_

"Oh!"

A teenage girl cried out as someone shoved her and she stumbled to her knees. She stood up shakily and brushed the dirt off her pale pink skirt, and checked for anything dirty on her small red coat. Looking around at the huge crowd of students rushing to class, she dodged them and ran to a wall nearby. The girl felt herself getting pushed along the wave of the crowd as a final bell rang from inside the building. She groaned, ran up the stairs into the hallway and leaned up against the wall.

Soon, the scholars had emptied into their classrooms and the teenager took a breather. The overhead lights shone across the streams of her auburn hair as itflew around, wild and freely, in the wind. Her five foot, five-inched figure walked around clumsily in the hallway, searching for her first period class, her schedule card gripped tightly in her hand.

_Ugh, I'll gonna be really late_ She thought. _Will I get in trouble?_

The girl quietly walked around the hallways, every corner confusing her even more. She could see a lot of doors leading to classrooms and stairs leading up, but she couldn't find her homeroom. The new student closed her eyes with a sigh and yanked her backpack closer to her. Suddenly, she felt someone crash into her side and she fell to the hard floor. "Uh oh! Sorry, I didn't see you!" A feminine voice from above apologized. 

The teenager moaned and opened her eyes. A petite female, about a couple of inches shorter than she, stood in front of her fallen figure, a sheepish grin spread upon her Oriental features. Her short black hair hung behind her head and her white shorts were covered with cute little flower designs. She knelt down and her forest green eyes peered at the girl she had knocked over.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that," She said.

"I-it's okay," The new student managed to reply, a light pink color flushing into her cheeks. "I'm just trying to find my homeroom; I'm already late for class"

The Asian girl extended her hand and helped the teenager up. She reached for the schedule card in the new student's hand.

"Hmm, you have English first periodroom 202 Hey, you're in the same class as me!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Come on, I guess we'll be late together." 

The brown-haired teenager took her card back and smiled briefly. The girl next to her started walking foreword and turned back to motion for her to follow.

"So," She said as the two girls ascended up the stairs, "You're new, right?"

"Yes." The girl answered timidly. 

The giddy student grinned. "Welcome to Midgar Academy! Last year, correct? Are you a senior?"

"Uh huh."

She giggled. "Don't talk much, huh?"

"Not really, I'm just kinda nervous." The maroon-coated teenager said with a dry laugh.

"You got a name?"

"Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough. I just moved to Kalm from up north." She told her.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, nice to meet ya!" The Asian student said and gave Aeris a small hug, starting to giggle again. "Sorry about the accident. Guess I shoulda been paying more attention."

She stopped in front of a tall brown door and wrinkled her nose. Yuffie Kisaragi waved her hand at the door and glanced at Aeris.

"Here it is Better be careful, Aeris, the teacher can be a real witch to late students. But she might make an exception for ya, since you're new and all." 

Aeris sighed. "Hope so"

Yuffie grabbed the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door quietly and stepped inside, beckoning Aeris to follow her to the room; the new student obliged and shut the door softly behind her. The teacher in the classroom was talking, but stopped when she noticed the arrival of her students. The rest of the class turned to glance at the girls as the teacher raised an eyebrow at Yuffie and lowered her glasses to look at the student.

"Miss Kisaragi, this is your second time in just this quarter," The young woman informed with a firm edge in her voice.

Yuffie cringed. "Sorry Ms. Phedra" 

"Take your seat," She nodded toward the desks before her.

As soon as Yuffie rushed to it and sat down, the teacher turned her attention to Aeris. Surprisingly, her stern face melted into a warm smile.

"Ms. Gainsborough?" She asked. "The new student?"

"Y-yes," Aeris replied nervously and handed the teacher her schedule card.

"It's a pleasure to have you here at Midgar Academy, Aeris. My name is Ms. Phedra and I will be teaching your English course this year." The woman said after studying Aeris' card. She faced the new student and handed back the piece of paper. 

"You'll be sitting in between Miss Kisaragi and Mr. Strife." The teacher informed Aeris, then turned toward her class. Yuffie caught Aeris' gaze and waved slightly at her. 

"Cloud Strife, raise your hand." Ms. Phedra commanded. 

A spiky, blonde headed student near the back of the room rolled his eyes, and reluctantly put his hand up in the air. The teacher smiled at Aeris and instructed gently, "Go on"

Aeris swallowed nervously and she walked slowly to her seat, feeling as if the rest of the class had their eyes on her. She reached her desk, took off her backpack and sat down with a relieved sigh. The auburn-haired teenager looked to her left as she unzipped her backpack and Yuffie grinned at her. Aeris gave her a small smile, then took out her notebook and a mechanical pencil, setting them on her desk. 

As she set her backpack on the ground, her pencil fell to the floor. Aeris sighed again and reached down to pick it up. A hand grabbed it first and held the pencil out to her. The young scholar looked up into the cool blue eyes of Cloud Strife and she smiled shakily.

"T-thanks" She whispered as she grasped her pencil.

Cloud nodded briefly at her and their eyes lingered at each other for a few seconds, and then he turned back around to the front of the class. His long blonde bangs bobbed before his face and Aeris couldn't help remembering the cute twinkle she had noticed in his eyes when they had that quick moment of eye contact. 

_Get real, Aeris! _She scolded herself. _He probably already has a girlfriendbesides, remember Zack?_

The student shook her head free of those distracting thoughts and listened to the teacher drone on. An hour later, the bell rang and all the students jammed their stuff into their backpacks, then darted out of the classroom. Ms. Phedra smiled reassuringly at the new girl as she cautiously left her first period and stepped out into the winding hallways. Aeris firmly grabbed the strap of her backpack with one hand and took her schedule card out of the pocket in her overcoat to see where her next room number was.

"What do ya have for second period?" A perky voice from beside her asked.

Aeris turned around and saw her new friend. Yuffie grinned and twirled a strand of her short black hair around a dainty finger.

"Um," Aeris peered more closely at her card. "Gym" She answered.

"Damn, I have that fourth," Yuffie pouted. "What about third period?"

"Science," The new student read off of the small card.

Yuffie groaned. "Argh, I got that class at sixth! Uh, any luck with fourth?"

"French." Aeris told her.

"Well, I got that next So, I guess I'll see you at lunch, okay Aeris?"

The seventeen-year-old smiled and replied cheerfully, "Sure!" 

"Bye!" Her new friend called with a wave and rushed down the hallway. Aeris grinned at her retreating figure and then groaned as she realized she didn't know where the gym was located. The card slipped out of her hand and she knelt down to picked it up.

"I heard you had gym next?" Someone asked from above.

Aeris looked up and saw Cloud. His spiky bangs were hanging in front of his face and he was leaning so low that the soft strands almost contacted with the top of her head. 

She answered nervously, "Yeah"

He smiled down at her and said, "Same here. We'd better hurry to the locker rooms before Roading starts yellin'."

Cloud reached his hand out to help her. Aeris grabbed the warm hand tightly and stood up. She brushed her hair back and shoved the card back into her pocket, her backpack strap hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"This way" Her new companion told her and gently tugged Aeris toward the staircase, still holding onto her. 

He led her down the stairs and the two walked through several of the winding hallways. As they were walking, every now and then, some other guys would wave to Cloud, and a few girls gave him a flirtatious smile. Obviously, he was very popular at this school, especially with the female students. Aeris couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at all the attention that her accomplice was receiving.

_Stop thinking like that!_ Her mind silently scolded.

When the two reached a couple of doors, Cloud pushed them open and they went outside, around the school and paused in front of an area with two more doors leading inside a separate area.

"Girls' lockers are over there," He pointed to the door on the west side of the tall beige building. "Since it's only your first day and you don't have the gym clothes, just go in the locker room, put your stuff away and talk to Mrs. Freitas. She's the teacher for the juniors, but she's the one who opens the room for you girls." He informed.

Aeris chuckled softly. "Thank you, my walking guidebook." She teased him lightly.

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Only at your service, Ms. Aeris." Cloud winked at her. 

"Hey Cloud!" A voice called. The two both turned around and saw a boy with dark clothes and black hair hanging outside of the boy's locker room, a slightly impatient look on his face. 

Cloud shook his head with a smile and responded, "Hey Vince! Wait up!" He glanced back to Aeris. "See ya later."

Her helper raised her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. He let go of her and ran to catch up with his friend. Aeris watched him disappear into the twin blue doors, then she let out a soft, dreamy sigh and walked to her own locker room. After going through the whole new-student-crap with Mrs. Freitas, Aeris was assigned a locker and received a combination lock. She went to her locker and stuck her backpack into the rectangular metal box. The teenager walked outside along with all the other girls in the locker room and followed some of them to another medium-sized building. 

The girls she had trailed behind had plopped down next to the guys of their class. Aeris sat a little ways from them, shyness creeping up her nerves as she glanced at her new classmates. Shortly after, someone sat to her side and she was pleased to see that it was Cloud. He grinned at her and then gestured toward the front of the room when a tall man with stringy black hair arrived.

The teacher, Mr. Roading, told the class to continue their basketball unit and everyone stood up, rushing to get a ball as well as claim a court. Mr. Roading pulled Aeris aside as she started to follow her classmates, and he explained to her what he was currently teaching, what standards he graded by, and that she needed to order a physical education uniform as soon as she could find the time. He talked for the entire class period, and by the time the bell rang, Aeris was relieved when he dismissed the students. She ran back to the locker room and gathered her belongings.

"Science, room 301" She read from her card as she left the locker rooms and somehow found her way back to the school. 

Aeris looked up from the card and stared blankly down the hallway. She sighed heavily, then started walking ahead, peeking her head around the corners for any signs of her next classroom.

_Wish Yuffie or Cloud was here_ The teenage girl thought, as she glanced down another hallway, her backpack strap gripped tightly in her hand. She paid little attention to the path in front of her. For the second time that day, she felt another figure run into her. Aeris was pushed back a bit; she shook her head free of the collision and looked up at who she'd bumped into.

A girl wearing a small, tight tank top and tiny, blue shorts stood before her, a mean look on her face, her chest heaving as she breathed rapidly. Her dark, mussed hair was irritably tossed behind, onto her back as she glared at Aeris coldly. Two other girls were standing with a cocky tilt next to her, equally annoyed expressions plastered on them. 

"What was that all about?" The leader of the trio asked.

"Sorry," Aeris mumbled.

She tried to step aside and continue looking for her class, but the three girls blocked her way and the leader sneered at the new student.

"You can't go; we haven't had a proper introduction yet. Ain't that right, girls?" Aeris' opponent asked rhetorically as a wicked smile spread over her dark brown lips.

"Excuse me, I have to get to class," Aeris said as politely as she could. "Can we get introduced sometime later?"

The leader shook her head slowly. "Tsk tsk, this chick's got an attitude problem. So, what's your name, little girl?"

"It's Aeris, now leave me alone." The new student commanded.

"Who died and made you the queen?!" Her opponent snarled. She raised a menacing fist and stepped closer to Aeris.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly spoke up from behind them. The four glanced back and saw a teacher poking his head out of a classroom.

"You ladies get to class!" He ordered.

The girl growled and hissed, "Damn Oh well, I'll get you after school, chick." She threatened and gave Aeris a fake, sickly sweet smile. 

The leader ducked her head as she and the posse darted off. Aeris frowned at the retreating figures and then focused on finding her next period. Surprisingly, she found room 301 directly behind her; it was the class where the teacher had appeared out of and stopped the growing fight. The teenager grinned and eagerly stepped into her class.

By the end of third period, Aeris was getting tired of all the new-student speeches from her teachers, but she was starting to get used to finding her way around the school. She found her fourth period class, French, only a few minutes after getting out of Science, and had actually arrived to the room on time. Once again, the teacher took up the period by telling her all about the course.

Lunch came after fourth. Aeris had no trouble with finding the cafeteria; all she did was follow the huge crowd to the lunchroom. The teenager stepped into the large cafeteria after standing in line and purchasing her food, feeling slightly lost. She nervously brushed her dark brown bangs back from her face, and walked around, searching for an empty seat.

"Hey Aeris!" A voice called from her right. 

She turned and saw a girl wave her hand in the air. Aeris squinted her eyes to see who it was, then smiled when she found out that it was Yuffie. The Asian student was sitting at a table surrounded by several other guys and girls, including Cloud and his friend from gym. Aeris went to the table and stood next to it timidly.

"Hiya!" Yuffie greeted. "Sit down!" Her friend gave her a small smile and looked for a spare chair.

"Aeris, over here," Someone said to her.

It was Cloud. The blonde-headed teenager grinned at the new girl and nodded his head toward the seat next to him. She accepted and sat down, pushing her tray onto the crowded table; inwardly feeling happy that she didn't have to site alone. Of course, sitting so close to Cloud wasn't hurting her mood at all.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," She replied, wishing she knew how to start a lively conversation with him.

"Oh, by the way, this is my best friend, Vincent Valentine." Cloud gestured to the black-haired boy sitting next to him. Vincent nodded hello to Aeris and she waved at him.

"How's your day so far?" Cloud asked Aeris as she popped open her soda can.

"Okay, I guess." She answered. "I'm just a little tired of all these talks that teachers keep giving me."

Cloud shrugged. "You're new; they just wanna make sure you know the system around here."

"Maybe you're right," Aeris sighed. She ripped the plastic covering off her pizza and turned to face him.

"Um, Cloud?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are there a lot of snobby cliques, with wanna-be-tough girls in them, at this school?"

"Not really," Yuffie chimed in. "Just one group of these popular bitches who think they own this school."

Aeris raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who are they?"

"The leader, I guess you could call her, is Tiffany Lockheart," Her new friend informed. "That is one girl with a serious attitude problem; she breaks the rules all the time, and sasses most of the teachers." Cloud said.

"Not to mention the fact that her specialty is making fun of people and flaunting her 'good fortunes' at some students," Yuffie added darkly.

"Ugh, I think I ran into her and two of her groupies after Gym" Aeris groaned. "She was about to get into a fight with me, but the teacher from my French class broke it up and she left, threatening to 'get me' after school."

"Don't worry Aeris, Tifa's weak," Cloud assured. "She just talks big; she never does anything herself, just orders her pet puppies to do all the dirty work."

"Geez, what a nuisance," She answered with a small frown.

"Hey, Cloud and I can back you up today if ya want!" Yuffie offered. "We know how it feels like to get involved with Tifa. If you just stand up to her, she'll back off."

The new student smiled. "Thanks, it'd be nice to have some support."

Conversation between the group quieted as everyone dug into their food. After a few minutes of silence, Yuffie began chatting excitedly with her other friends, while Cloud talked to Aeris about the classes and teachers. Halfway through the lunch period, someone walked by the friends' table and dropped a piece of paper in Aeris' tray, then scurried off. Curious, she picked the note up and read the contents:

_Hey chick, thanks for getting me late to class. I'll show you my appreciation at the yard in front of the school. 3:30, be there or I'll just get you tomorrow._

_-Leader of the Queens_

_Well, looks like this is the beginningthe beginning of my peer troubles_ Aeris thought with a heavy sigh and carelessly let the note fall back onto her tray. Yuffie, noticing what had happened, immediately grabbed it up and glanced at the paper, then handed it to Cloud with a look of disgust. He read it, crumpled the note up and threw it into a trashcan nearby the table.

"What an idiot," Yuffie commented.

"'The Queens'? What kind of name is that?" Aeris remarked wryly.

"Just some stupid name Tifa made up," Cloud said. "She and her followers think they own this place, like they're the queens of the school or something, I guess."

"3:30, eh?" Aeris snickered. "What is this, an elementary school fight on the playground?"

"You must not have read right, my dear," Cloud teased. "She said the yard, not the playground."

"Yeah, well, whatever!" The teenage girl replied and plucked an invisible piece of lint off his dark blue shirt. She reached into her backpack and pulled out two small bottles filled with a light blue liquid.

"Good thing I brought these Hi-Potions," She said.

"Aeris, you don't have to worry," Cloud told her, placing a hand over hers. "Yuffie and I won't let Tifa do anything to you." He noticed his hand and quickly pulled it away, flushing slightly. Aeris grinned at her friends' assurance and put the bottles back into her pack.

"I'm done eating," She announced and stood up, then turned to the boy sitting next to her. "Cloud, could you or Yuffie please show me where my next class is?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"What do ya got for fifth period?" Yuffie chimed.

"Calculus, room 108." Aeris read aloud after taking out her card.

"Really?!" Her energetic friend asked. "Hey, Cloud and I are in that class too!"

"That's an honors course with only a small class of seniors," Cloud explained. "The teacher gets kinda rough on us sometimes, so watch out"

Aeris smiled. "Doesn't matter to me, I love math."

Just then, the bell rang and the lunchroom got even noisier as everyone jumped up from their seats, stacked their trays at the table, and scrambled out the doors. Aeris' table did the same, and then she, Cloud, and Yuffie grabbed their backpacks and ran to their next class.

**Author's Note: **Hi there, thanks for reading; please review if you have the time! Should I continue this story?


	2. The First Encounter

**The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

****

**Chapter 2 - The First Encounter**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_The little tiff with that girl turned out easier than I thought! Cloud was right, she IS weak. I guess Ms. Tiffany Lockheart is just all talk and no action. Oh, speaking of Cloud, I think he's sooo adorable I wonder if he and I could ever become girlfriend and boyfriend? Is it wrong for me to think this way? My mind asks, "What about Zack?" Well, Yuffie called me this afternoon, and we were talking about stuff. The topic swerved to Cloud for most of the conversation, and Yuffie says that he and I would make a cute couple; it's a good thing she couldn't see me blush! The bad news is, it seems that Tifa has her eye on Cloud and is going after him. I remember from the talk that Cloud and I had about her, and he said she already has a boyfriend, some skater named Cid Highwind. Sheesh, isn't one guy enough for that girl?_

__

_3:40PM Where the heck is she? _

__Aeris glanced at her watch and at the yard repetitively, her head feeling like a basketball looking up and down so many times. Yuffie and Cloud were standing behind her, a grim look on their faces. The three friends dropped their packs on the tall green grass and awaited the arrival of Aeris' opponent. The new student frowned as she looked at her wristwatch again, then sighed and decided to pay attention to the scenery in front of her.

A few moments later, Tifa made her smoky appearance, followed by her notorious posse. Small rays of sunlight caught her waist-length dark hair and she tossed her cigarette on the dirt ground, grinding it out with the heel of her shoe before sneering at Aeris. The troublesome girl stalked slowly over to Aeris and stopped in front of her, only inches separating the two.

"So, you showed up. I'm impressed," Tifa drawled with an unenthusiastic yawn.

"Let's cut the chitchat and just get this over with," Aeris said, narrowing her emerald green eyes.

"Oh, so you're ordering me around now?" Tifa's eyes widened with mock surprise. 

"So what if I am?" The new student shot back irritably.

Tifa's posse 'ooh'ed while their leader glanced quickly over at Cloud. He shook his head pitifully at her, unimpressed. Tifa turned away from him and glared coldly at Aeris.

"Listen chick, I don't take orders from the likes of you," She hissed. "I came here to settle this, so keep your witty cracks to your damn self, got it?"

"Tifa, shut up already, will ya?" Yuffie jumped in as she stepped up next to her friend.

"Yeah, leave her alone," Cloud said in Aeris' defense and walked up to her other side. "She doesn't deserve that kind of attitude from you."

Tifa was practically seething at the new girl's reinforcement. Irritably, she tossed her hair back and stuck her chin up into the air with snobbery. 

"Well, well, looks like the chick has guard hounds." She remarked with a sickly-sweet smile, trying to regain her cool. Her followers laughed at her comment while Aeris and her friends silently stood their grounds.

"I expected this from you, Yuff-Yuff-," She continued, receiving a glare from Yuffie at that remark. "But Strife? I thought you had better taste. Why don't you ditch the chick and find some better people to hang around with?" Tifa winked suggestively at him.

Cloud raised his eyebrows and gave her a strange look. "Tifa, I think I **do** have good taste. Maybe not in your point of view, but then again, what do I care about your opinions?" He glanced quickly at Aeris. "Aeris seems like she's nice, and would make a really good friend," He blushed before continuing on. "So I want to hang out with her. You got a problem with that?" 

The teenage boy looked defiantly at Tifa, and to her anger, he linked hands with Aeris. His new friend automatically blushed and ducked her head, but then returned her gaze to Tifa, who was pretty steamed by now.

She growled dangerously. "Fine, stay with her, do whatever the hell you want! I'm outta here."

Tifa glared hard at Aeris one last time and then turned her back on the three friends. The rest of her posse followed their leader off of the school grounds and out into the sidewalk. After the Queens had left, Aeris breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the two friends beside her.

_Wow, the first encounter was easier than I thought Will the future ones be as simple as this?_ The teenage girl pondered. 

Suddenly remembering the help she had received from her friends, Aeris turned to them and said, "Thanks."

Yuffie grinned. "No problem!" 

"Tifa's just such a pain sometimes," Cloud said. 

"I loved watching the look on her face when you and Cloud kept telling her off!" Yuffie laughed.

"Sure, that was fun and all; let's not get into anything with her anytime soon, k?" Aeris requested half-jokingly.

Her hyperactive friend peered at Aeris' watch and exclaimed, "Uh oh, I gotta get home! Dad's gonna kill me if I'm late!"

Yuffie waved at Aeris and Cloud and ran off around the corner, leaving the two alone. Aeris glanced at the ground momentarily, then looked up and asked Cloud shyly, "Where do you live?"

"Kalm." He answered.

Her eyes brightened. "That's where I live right now!"

A slow smile spread across his face. "So you wouldn't mind if I walked you home?"

Aeris swallowed nervously. "'C-course not!"

She looked down at their still-intertwined fingers and blushed. Cloud tipped her chin up gently and gestured at their hands.

"Is this okay?" He asked softly.

"I-I don't mind," She replied, pink flush brushing on her cheeks.

Cloud tugged her hand gently and the two started walking off the school grounds, heading northeast for Kalm town. Dusty brown sand swirled up around them and stained their sneakers. A light breeze surrounded the students, the chill of the wind counteracting the heating rays of sunbeams. 

On the way to Kalm, Cloud asked her, "How was your old school?" 

"Okay," His companion answered. "I miss my friends and other stuff, but this school might be all rightwith the exception of Tifa, that is."

"Man, I feel so sorry for Cid," Cloud began to snicker. 

Aeris looked at him curiously. "Who's Cid?"

"Oh ya, sorry," He apologized. "Yuffie and I didn't tell you about Tifa's boyfriend yet, did we"

"Nope," She answered.

"Well, her boyfriend is one of the most popular seniors at school. His name is Cid Highwind and he's the leader of the well-known skating gang at school."

"Skating gang?" Aeris mused.

"You know the type, skaters who hang out with each other a lot. Cid's group is kinda troublesome, though; they're usually in hot water." Cloud paused and frowned slightly. "I dunno what that girl, Shera, sees in him"

"Does this Shera have a crush on Cid?" Aeris asked.

Her friend nodded. "Hell yes, an immense one too. Cid probably knows it, but he's too busy with his gang, and not to mention the fact that Tifa has some kind of radar on him. If he and another girl are 'too close for comfort', she immediately sends one of her Queens out to sic him."

"That's awfully possessive," The teenage girl remarked.

He shrugged. "That's Tifa for ya."

Aeris sighed and started walking more slowly. "What's with those stupid cliques, anyway?" She wondered out loud. "There're usually only a couple of them in middle school, then they suddenly explode in expansion at high schools."

"Dunno. I guess there are just people at school who gotta have these 'special' groups so they can feel superior." He commented.

She stopped as several blue-roofed houses appeared into view, Kalm Town. The two teenagers walked past the entrance, and into the occupied town. Aeris watched other teens and children rush into their homes, and was surprised to find out that she'd remembered seeing a few of the teenagers' faces around Midgar Academy.

"Speaking of the devil" Cloud muttered.

Aeris turned to him. "What?"

He pointed to a big, round, oval-shaped gap on one side of the town, which was surrounded by people. Teenage guys and girls were hooting and yelling as their friends shot off ramps on their skateboards, doing various tricks in the air, before landing on solid ground again. Most of the teens reared their attentions to a blonde-haired boy, who had just flicked his cigarette butt into a small puddle of water nearby. He gritted his teeth, then performed a "360 Kick-Flip" move, which received a big round of applause from the audience.

"Um, who's that?" Aeris asked her friend.

"The infamous Cid Highwind that I just told you about," Cloud replied.

"Oh, so he's the other popular oneyour rival" She trailed off.

He looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Uh, well, he's not really my rival; I don't have anything against him"

"Hmm, it seems like a lot of people from our school live here?" Aeris changed the subject after sensing her friend's discomfort.

"Yeah, this is the closest town," Cloud told her.

"Icicle Inn isn't too far from Midgar Academy," The new student thought out loud. She received a questioning look from her friend.

"Is Icicle Inn where you moved here from?" He asked gently.

A small wave of sadness hit Aeris. "Yes" She answered.

"You have anyone special there?" Cloud questioned softly. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't to; I'm just curious"

"Zack" Aeris whispered into the wind. 

"And Zack is?"

"My boyfriend" She replied. Her gaze fell to the ground and she missed seeing the disappointed look on Cloud's face. 

_Figures a nice and pretty girl like her would have a boyfriend_ Cloud grumbled to himself.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and tried to get rid of the awkwardness between them. "Which house do ya live in?"

"That one," Aeris pointed to a small house with white walls and a sky blue colored roof, the same shade matching his eyes. A huge garden full of roses, daisies, carnations, posies, and other various flowers replaced the usual grassy lawn that was in front of everyone else's house. Cloud grinned as he thought of how Aeris' front yard stood out uniquely from the other people.

"Nice garden," He complimented.

Aeris beamed. "Thanks," She said. "My mom and I grew it together before we moved into this house. The former owners didn't mind; they told my mom that they liked having a colorful lawn."

"You like flowers?" Her companion asked her.

"Yup, I especially like roses. They smell really nice in the morning, all fresh and moistened with dew." The flower girl smiled at the fond memories.

Silence fell over the two as they went over to Aeris' house. They came to a stop in front of it, and Aeris glanced up shyly at her friend and said, "Um, thanks for walking me."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed it." He smiled, then asked a bit uncertainly, "Uh, would your boyfriend mind if we walked together to school tomorrow?"

She grinned. "Zack's not the jealous type. So, I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"7:30 okay for ya?" 

"Sure," Aeris answered. 

"See ya around then" Cloud let go of her hand, turned around slowly and ran around the corner, toward his house.

"Bye Cloud" She said softly, even though he had already walked away. Aeris sighed happily and slipped her necklace off; she walked up to her door and unlocked it with the house key on the metal chain, then went inside.

Her silky, dark brown hair tumbled over her eyes as the teenager ducked her head down, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of her new school, her new friends, Cloud She smiled at the last one and bounded up the stairs. After reaching the top, Aeris sprinted across the hall and went into her room. Tossing her backpack onto her desk, she plopped on her bed, her head landing on her soft white pillow. Soon after she had lied down, she immediately grabbed her childhood teddy bear and clutched it tightly to her chest.

A few relaxing minutes later, the sixteen-year-old sat up and placed the teddy on her pillow. She walked to her desk, pulled out the chair and sat down. Aeris picked up her backpack and unzipped it. The teenager pulled out her homework - English, Calculus, and World History - and started working on it. She finished an hour later, put the papers back into her backpack and left her room.

Aeris ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen; when she arrived, she went to the refrigerator, opened the door and reached for a can of soda. Yawning, the scholar searched for an ice cream bar in her freezer when all of a sudden, the phone rang. She yanked her head out of the freezer, shut the door, and darted to the living room. 

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey!" A voice greeted her. "Is Aeris there?"

"This is she," The young student answered.

"Oh, hiya! It's Yuffie!"

Aeris smiled. "Hi Yuffie. Hey, how did you get my phone number?"

"I saw it on your schedule card, I hope you don't mind." Yuffie said apologetically.

"It's alright, I was just wondering." Aeris replied, grinning inwardly.

"Sooo, what did you and Cloudy-boy do after I left?" A slight teasing tone was in her friend's voice.

"Nothing," The flower girl answered. "He just walked me home"

"Really?! That's so sweet!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Are you guys gonna go out or anything?"

"W-what? No way!" Aeris said unconvincingly. "I already have a boyfriend, and besidesCloud probably already has plenty of candidates"

"Yeah, maybe, but he doesn't pay much attention to them. Not as much attention as he pays to you, that is. Anyway, the only girl who's got a major thing for Cloud is Tifa." Yuffie told her.

Aeris raised an eyebrow. "_Tifa??_"

"Yeah!" Yuffie answered matter-of-factly. "Didn't you notice how her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head when Cloud held your hand?"

The teenage girl laughed with slight embarrassment. "Y-you saw Cloud hold my hand?"

Her energetic friend giggled. "Who didn't? Ya know, you two make a real cute couple"

Aeris blushed deeply. "He's not interested and I told you that I already have a boyfriend"

Yuffie chuckled. "Back at your old school, right? Hey, if you and him ever break up, there's always Cloud you can turn to"

"Oh Yuffie, stop" Aeris protested with a giggle.

"Alright, alright! But I'm tellin' ya, I bet you and Cloud will definitely get together before we graduate!" Her friend insisted.

"Sure, sure," The new student rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Aw, I gotta go. Dad needs to use the phone, see you in school tomorrow, k?" Yuffie asked.

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye!" The two hung up. 

As her hand rested on the receiver of the phone, Aeris smiled at her friend's prediction about her and Cloud. She left the living room and went back into the kitchen for her soda. Forgetting about the ice cream bar, the teenager picked up her can and went into the living room to watch television, awaiting the arrival of her parents.

**To Be Continued**

****

**Preview of chapter 3:**

****

_Dear Diary, _

__

_It's been almost two weeks since I've started school at Midgar Academy. I'll have to say, this place really isn't half-bad! Cloud and I have been walking to school together every morning, and home every afternoon. Although I feel guilty, like I'm betraying Zack, I can't help also feeling glad that Cloud's around Am I just looking to him for comfort? Am I trying to replace Zack with Cloud? I hope not! By the way, Yuffie has become my best friend, and I love her dearly, but I'm glad that she's finally stopped telling me to get together with Cloud. Why the sudden change? Because she's working on her **own** love life! Right now, Yuffie's got a crush on Cloud's best friend, Vincent; he's cute, but kind of shy and quiet. Vincent's in our English class. I find it cute that Yuffie keeps sneaking secret glances at him in first period. Lately, he's been hanging out with Yuffie after school, so I think he's interested in her! Of course, Yuff is thrilled at the attention. Isn't love the sweetest thing?_

__


	3. The Glory and Pain

**The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

****

**Chapter 3 - The Glory and Pain**

****

_Dear Diary, _

__

_It's been almost two weeks since I've started school at Midgar Academy. I'll have to say that this place really isn't half-bad! Cloud and I have been walking to school together every morning, and home every afternoon. Although I feel guilty, like I'm betraying Zack, I can't help also feeling glad that Cloud's around Am I just looking to him for comfort? Am I trying to replace Zack with Cloud? I hope not! By the way, Yuffie has become my best friend, and I love her dearly, but I'm glad that she's finally stopped telling me to get together with Cloud. Why the sudden change? Because she's working on her **own** love life! Right now, Yuffie's got a crush on Cloud's best friend, Vincent; he's cute, but kind of shy and quiet. Vincent's in our English class. I find it cute that Yuffie keeps sneaking secret glances at him in first period. Lately, he's been hanging out with Yuffie after school, so I think he's interested in her! Of course, Yuff is thrilled at the attention. Isn't love the sweetest thing?_

__

Friday noon at Midgar Academy, Aeris ran to the lunch line after fourth period and panted lightly as she came to a stop behind another student. There was a long line today, since Fridays was pizza day at the school. She waited patiently in line, then sighed in relief when she finally reached the beginning and bought a slice of combo. She grabbed a Minute Maid and rushed over to the table that she and her friends usually ate at.

Aeris grinned when she saw Yuffie tugging Vincent Valentine down beside her. The dark-haired boy smiled shyly at the energetic teenage girl and succumbed to her request, following her to the 'reserved' seats. Yuffie sat in her chair and he sat next to her. Aeris chuckled quietly to herself and approached the table. 

"Hi you all," She greeted.

"Hey Aeris!" Yuffie said and waved to her best friend.

"Hello," Vincent gave Aeris a small smile.

Cloud gestured to the chair next to him and she sat in it, gripping her pizza plate and backpack strap tightly. 

"Man, that line took forever," Aeris complained with a small groan.

Yuffie giggled. "Yeah, but the pizza tastes great!" She picked up her slice and took a bite.

"It's worth it, I guess," Her friend replied with a laugh.

The group ate their food in silence, and after everyone had thrown away their plates, Aeris suddenly thought of Zack.

"I wonder how he's doing," She thought out loud.

The teenage girl hadn't been in contact with her boyfriend for about a week. She had called his house several times, but his parents just claimed that Zack was busy. Aeris felt a little bit worried, but had felt a little better after her mom promised her that she'd let her fly to Icicle Inn the coming weekend, and visit Zack.

"You wonder how who's doing?" Cloud asked her.

"Zack" She replied.

"Oh" Cloud frowned with disappointment. Yuffie and Vincent glanced reassuringly at him.

"Hey Aeris, when are ya gonna see him?" Yuffie questioned.

Aeris smiled. "Tomorrow."

"Mmmhmm"

"I'm so excited, I haven't seen Zack in a couple of weeks!" The teenager exclaimed.

"Yeah, I sure hope he's alright" Cloud commented, a slight note of bitterness seeping through his voice.

Aeris glanced at him curiously. She opened her mouth to ask him why he sounded like that, but the bell rang before she could. Cloud gathered his stuff and motioned for Yuffie and Aeris to go to class with him. Aeris shrugged and followed him out of the lunchroom.

*****

_I'm here!_

__Aeris grinned as the Highwind, the airship that flew her to Icicle Inn, finally landed and she got up from her seat in the "Control Room". The teenager trailed behind the other passengers, out of the room and up the stairs. The group walked out into the balcony, where a thick rope ladder was hanging over the side. When it was Aeris' turn, she gripped the rope, swung her legs over, and placed her leg on the ladder rungs.

She descended to the bottom and ran to her icy hometown, Icicle Inn. A windy breeze was the first thing that greeted the young girl as she stepped into the town. Aeris headed for her boyfriend's house as soon as she arrived, even though she was tempted to just go to her favorite spot in the park, and embrace the feeling of being back at

_No, home is Kalm Townright?_ She wondered.

Aeris shook her head quickly and walked up to Zack's house. She knocked on the cold wooden door, and it opened a minute later. A middle-aged woman stepped out into the chilly weather and glanced at Aeris. Her warm blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw who was standing on the doorstep, but she recovered from her shock quickly, and smiled.

"Aeris, sweetie! It's so nice to see you!" She enveloped Aeris in a hug.

Aeris smiled back and said, "It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Delanie."

"Now, now, I asked you to call me Clara, remember?" Clara scolded playfully. "You haven't been gone that long, right?"

"Nope, it's only been a couple of weeksClara," Aeris replied. "Um, is Zack here?"

A look of sorrow flashed briefly in his mother's eyes.

"N-no, I'm sorry, sweetie. Zack is out with his friends right now." She finally answered. "I'm sure he'll be back by sundown. Do you want to hang around the town until he gets back?"

Aeris grinned. "Sure thing, Clara. I can't wait to visit all of my favorite old places."

"Come back in a few hours, okay?" Clara told her with a smile. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy yourself today."

"Thank you, I'll be back later."

"Alright, sweetie!" She called out and slowly shut the door.

Aeris waved a good-bye and walked around for a while, trying to notice if there were any changes in the town. She soon found herself wandering onto her old school grounds, and she walked up the familiar steps. The teenage girl stopped at the top and lightly touched the cold sign that hung beside the door. She pulled her fingers away and went back down the stairs.

Indecisive of where she should go first, Aeris just instinctively went to the park. She walked to the grassy area, and immediately went to one of her old favorite spots, the beautiful flower garden that was located at the center of the park. Upon arriving there, Aeris was shocked to discover a playground sitting in place of the garden. Stunned, she stood there numbly and blinked her eyes several times, trying to see if the playground was just a figment of her imagination.

It wasn't.

"What happened?" She wondered.

Aeris shook her head and turned her back on the playground. She bit her lip and darted to her other favorite part of the park. She and Zack had often gone there to hang out and talk, and occasionally make out The teenager sighed in relief when she arrived at the area and saw the same old tree, the same old bench, the same old Zack, the same old-

_Wait a minuteZack??_

__Her eyebrows knit together as Aeris peered at the figure sitting on the small brown bench. She took a step closer to the person and found out that it was indeed her boyfriend.

_Zack_ The flower girl thought with a gentle smile.

Aeris slowly walked toward the bench, intending to surprise him, but she paused as a blonde girl approached Zack and sat down next to him. Zack grinned at her and wrapped an arm affectionately around the girl. Aeris' mouth dropped open as she saw him nuzzle the girl's neck and she planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Z-Zack?" She stammered out loud.

Hearing his name, her boyfriend lazily turned his head around and his eyes suddenly widened at the sight of Aeris.

"A-Aeris! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed shrilly and shot up from the bench.

"You cheater!" Aeris shrieked. 

_The glory and pain of relationshipsdamn that cheating Zack!_ She thought angrily as her eyes filled with tears and she ran away from him, leaving Zack and his dumbfounded new girlfriend alone. 

**Preview of chapter 4:**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_I can't believe what Zack did to me What's the freakin' matter with him? Back at our old school, we were voted the best couple on campus Why is he seeing another girl behind my back?! I, I hate her, whoever she is! But then again, maybe what happened between Zack and I was a blessing in disguise. Am I confusing you? Well, our break-up has freed me, right? Oh, how I wish Yuffie or any of my other friends were here so I could talk to someone! Haha, Yuffie would probably say something like, "Now you can go out with Cloud!" Argh! Oh, Cloud What am I going to do about him? I can't believe what happened, shortly after I got home This is too much for me to handle I've heard this saying, "A good thing always follows after a bad thing." Yeah right! A good thing from who's point of view, hmmm?_

__


	4. The Incident Following

**The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

**Chapter 4 - The Incident Following**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_I can't believe what Zack did to me What's the freakin' matter with him? Back at our old school, we were voted the best couple on campus Why is he seeing another girl behind my back?! I, I hate her, whoever she is! But then again, maybe what happened between Zack and I was a blessing in disguise. Am I confusing you? Well, our break-up has freed me, right? Oh, how I wish Yuffie or any of my other friends were here so I could talk to someone! Haha, Yuffie would probably say something like, "Now you can go out with Cloud!" Argh! Oh, Cloud What am I going to do about him? I can't believe what happened, shortly after I got home This is too much for me to handle I've heard this saying, "A good thing always follows after a bad thing." Yeah right! A good thing from who's point of view, hmmm?_

__

__

Aeris darted out of the park, and she sprinted blindly out of Icicle Inn as well. As far as she was concerned, this little 'visit' was over; she wanted to go home right away. The teenager ran back to the airship, just in time for the next flight back to Kalm. She climbed up the rope ladder, went into the Control Room, and sat down on a chair, sobbing silently throughout the ride.

When the Highwind arrived at Kalm, Aeris rushed to the balcony and hopped down the ladder. She thought about going back to her house, but then her mother and father would wonder why she was back so early, and Aeris really didn't feel like explaining anything at the moment. She wanted to talk to Yuffie, but she did not live in Kalm. Finally, the girl decided to go to her school, where she could have real privacy, piece and quiet

She arrived at school quickly, breathing heavily as she ran the whole way to the high school campus. Aeris went around to the back of the school, and walked to the special spot she, Cloud, Yuffie, and Vincent had sometimes gone to after eating lunch in the cafeteria. As Aeris got closer to the area, she discovered that someone had already occupied it. She frowned in disappointment, and walked foreword to see whom it was.

Surprising to her, Aeris saw Cloud sitting down, his back leaned onto the tree trunk. He was picking up rocks from the ground, and flinging them at the wall in front of him, an emotionless and solemn expression on his face. Aeris started to step back, but stumbled over a tree branch and Cloud's head perked up at the noise. She gasped and apologized, "S-sorry"

"Aeris?" He asked.

"H-hi Cloud" She stammered.

"What are you doing here?!" Cloud demanded; the blonde teenager felt slightly irritated that she had found him.

At the mention of those words, Aeris was reminded of what Zack had said, and her face crumpled up, as tears slowly started to spill down her cheeks. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately stood up and ran to her side.

"I'm sorry I yelled" He apologized, feeling guilty.

"I-it's not you" Aeris sobbed and sat down at the spot where Cloud previously had, burying her head into her arms; her friend followed and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Aeris?" He asked with concern.

When she didn't answer, Cloud gently pried her arms away and looked into her wavering, emerald green eyes.

"Aeris, please tell me why you're crying," He requested.

Aeris whipped the tears away from her eyes and choked out, "Z-Zack"

Cloud's throat tightened at the name. "What about Zack?" He asked stiffly.

"H-he's cheating on me" Aeris informed him as more tears slid down the smooth surface of her already-moist cheeks.

Her friend shushed her gently, then turned her toward him and embraced her quivering body tightly. He laid his head on hers and slowly stroked her hair; an angry glare formed on his face at the thought of the jerk that had hurt Aeris to the point that she would be shedding tears.

_That bastard, how dare he treat Aeris like that!_ Cloud thought furiously, wanting to slug Zack.

"Aeris, can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly. 

"I-I went to me and Zack's favorite spot in this park at Icicle Innand I saw himnecking and kissing a-another gi-girl!" She sobbed.

Cloud snarled dangerously. "What a little dirty piece of shit" He murmured quietly.

"Wh-what's going on with him?" Aeris wondered. "W-why would he do this to me?"

"I don't know, Rissy" Her friend whispered in reply.

"S-stupid Zack!" She hissed all of a sudden. "I-I'll never for-forgive him for this!"

The two sat there for a few moments, Cloud waiting as Aeris slowly calmed down and her sobs grew quiet. After a while, she pulled away from him and hugged her knees.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked.

Cloud shrugged helplessly. "I dunno I think you should probably confront him about this"

Aeris shook her head firmly. "No! I don't ever want to speak to that, that rotten cheater!"

"Are you sure about that?" Cloud asked uncertainly.

"If I have to see Zack again, I'm afraid that I'm gonna either slap him, or mutter angry curses" Aeris murmured.

Her friend sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Aeris, I really think you should at least talk to him-"

She turned to him, her eyes glaring daggers. "I'm not going to speak with Zack!" 

Cloud glanced at her, starting to feel a bit frustrated. _Damn that frickin' Zack_ The blonde teenage boy thought angrily. _Look what he's doing to Aeris_

"It'd be better if you just got it over with-" 

"I said NO!" Aeris yelled, interrupting him once more. She stood up and faced the tree. The teenage girl reared her arm back and socked the trunk with her fist. A tiny trail of blood leaked down her knuckles after she pulled her arm away, but she paid to heed to the pain and stood her ground firmly.

"Aeris!!" Cloud shouted and jumped up from his sitting position. "What the hell are you doing?!"

She didn't answer; instead, Aeris thrust her fist foreword to hit the tree again. Cloud reached over and grabbed her forearm, preventing her from connecting with the bark. She frowned at him and tried to wrench herself free of his grasp.

"Hey, let go of my arm!" Aeris ordered angrily.

"No, Rissy! Not until you get a hold of yourself!" He yelled.

The flower girl glared defiantly at him and ignored his last comment. "Let. Me. GO!"

"I said, not until you calm down! Don't hurt yourself like that!" He demanded.

She growled. "What do you care?"

"A lot more than you think," Cloud said.

The female scholar twisted and turned her arm, trying to get away from him. Cloud gritted his teeth in anger, and yanked her roughly toward him. Aeris fell foreword from the impact, straight into his arms. He wrapped his other arm around her back, entrapping her. Cloud brought his face down closely to hers, not stopping until their noses were touching.

"What do you care?!" Aeris repeated. She tried to slip out from his hold, but it was useless; his grip on her was too tight. 

Angered by her defiance, Cloud said firmly, "I DO care, Aeris. I care about you, a lot, and I don't want to see you hurt yourself like that!"

Unconvinced, she shook her head and commanded, "Geez, let me go already! Or I'm gonna sue you for assaulting me!"

"I'm not assaulting you, damn it!" Her friend shouted angrily. "I'm trying to help you!"

Cloud growled and leaned down, closing the distance between them. His lips connected harshly with hers, and his feelings for her exploded in the kiss. His anger died down as he loosened his grip on her and allowed one of his hands to softly caress her hair. She tensed up and struggled against him, but then reluctantly succumbed to his embrace and returned the kiss, causing Cloud to groan quietly.

Aeris sighed blissfully when the two broke apart, a dazed look coming over her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned her head back against her friend's supporting arm. Then, remembering her situation, she pulled away from Cloud and glanced at him for a moment, mixed emotions swirling around inside her; he stared back at her, a mournful look in his cool blue eyes.

"Aeris, I-" He started to say.

She shook her head fiercely and turned away from him. A second later, she felt his hand rest comfortingly on her shoulder. At his touch, tears suddenly sprang to her eyes and she threw his hand off of her. The flower girl ran blindly around the corner, to the entrance of the school. She darted toward her house in Kalm town, confused feelings spiraling through her mind and body.

_The incident following my break-up with Zack has to be something like **this**??_ She thought with a small sob, and ran faster through the dirt fields, not noticing that light footsteps were following her.

****

****

**Preview of chapter 5:**

****

****

****_Dear Diary,_

__

_What the hell did I just do?! I cannot believe that I went so crazy over Zack and his new bitch that I would go as far as draw blood from my own body! That stupid girlfriend of his! Sighwhat about Cloud? What are we going to do aboutus? Us, ha! It's not we're a couple or anything But I can't help thinking, what if Yuffie was right? Well anyway, I don't know how I managed see myself home; I was shedding more tears than the Niagara Falls has water! I'm glad my parents weren't home so I could be by myself Actually, I wasn't alone for longyou'll never believe what happened shortly after I got home Destiny is really unpredictable, isn't it?_

__****

****


	5. The Aftermath

**The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

**Chapter 5 - The Aftermath**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_What the hell did I just do?! I cannot believe that I went so crazy over Zack and his new bitch that I would go as far as draw blood from my own body! That stupid girlfriend of his! Sighwhat about Cloud? What are we going to do aboutus? Us, ha! It's not we're a couple or anything But I can't help thinking, what if Yuffie was right? Well anyway, I don't know how I managed see myself home; I was shedding more tears than the Niagara Falls has water! I'm glad my parents weren't home so I could be by myself Actually, I wasn't alone for longyou'll never believe what happened shortly after I got home Destiny is really unpredictable, isn't it?_

__

"Why, why, why?" Aeris muttered angrily to herself.

She clutched her teddy bear tightly to her chest and then flung it against the wall. The teenager glanced solemnly at the scar on her knuckles and sighed at the act of stupidity she had performed back at school. Her shaky hand pushed away the hair covering her eyes, and Aeris sat quietly on her bed. She stood up and went to her dresser, pulling out a small square object after opening the top drawer.

The object was a picture of her and Zackback when they were together It was taken last year, a mere 2-D visual of the past happiness. She snarled at it and shred the object to pieces, letting them flutter to the floor. Pictures were supposedly worth a thousand words, but Zack didn't deserve even one single word. Feeling restless, she got up, left her room, and went downstairs.

_Where's Mom and Dad?_ She wondered as she stepped into the kitchen for some water. Fortunately, the house had been empty when she burst through the door after running away from Cloud.

As Aeris reached for a glass in the cabinet, she noticed a piece of paper taped onto the freezer door; she stepped up to it and read the note:

_Aeris,_

__

_Hi honey! In case you got home early, I left this for you to tell you that your father and I went out with a couple of neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Strife. I hope you enjoyed visiting Zack! Dad and I will see you when we come back tonight, all right? Take care, I'll bring something home for you to eat._

__

_Mom_

__

Aeris sighed in relief at the fact that her parents would still be gone for another several hours. She grabbed a cup of water and went back upstairs to her room. The brown-haired girl set the glass on her desk, and lay back onto her bed. She took out her CD player and slipped the headphones over her ears. Soon, her world was filled with nothing but lyrics and the melody of music; no relationship troubles to worry about there

_Ding-dong!_

__The teenager's ears perked up.

_Was that the doorbell?_ She wondered.

_Ding-dong!_ The noise repeated.

_Darn it, I'm not in the mood for company right now_ She grumbled.

Reluctantly, Aeris took off her headphones and set them on her bed. Sighing, she clicked off her compact disc player and rose from the mattress. She left her room, and slowly walked down the stairs. Not really caring who was at the door, she lazily grabbed the knob, turned, and pulled the door open. Cloud stood in front of her, one of his arms hidden behind him, and a nervous expression was on his face. 

"Hi," He greeted her timidly.

Aeris leaned against the half-open door, a slightly annoyed look spread over her facial features. "Yes? Do you need something?" She asked, not bothering to say hello back.

His face grew serious. "Aeris, we need to talk"

_Is he here to reject me or something?_ She wondered.

"Okay," She replied emotionlessly. "What would you like to talk about? My stupidity? Me being reckless? What?"

"No," Cloud said firmly. "Listen, about what happened earlier-"

Aeris sighed. "I guess I overreacted back there." She interrupted him.

"Nah, it was me. Sorry for kissing you against your will" Cloud looked away bashfully.

"It takes two to tango," was her blunt reply.

He glanced at her, his cool blue eyes piercing into hers.

"So what does this mean?" He asked.

"What does what mean?" She asked back.

"Us." Cloud replied.

Aeris frowned slightly. "There's no 'us'," She said finally.

A frustrated look came over his face. "Are you telling me that our kiss didn't mean anything to you?"

"Why should it have?" Aeris taunted.

Cloud raised his free hand up and pushed the door all the way open.

"I enjoyed that kiss," He admitted immodestly. "Besides, didn't you hear what I said back there at school?" Her friend asked, slowly walking into her house and forcing her to step away.

"N-no," She lied.

He grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her closer to him, dropping a bouquet of roses on the floor behind him.

"I told you that I cared about you, Rissy," Cloud reminded her. "Don't tell me you don't know what I meant by that."

"Fine, I won't tell you," Aeris replied, challenging him with her eyes.

"_It means that I like you_," He said, raising his voice up a notch.

The flower girl laughed loudly, despite the fact that her pulse was beating quickly at what he had said.

"Well, of course," She answered. "If you didn't like me, why would we be friends?"

A low growl came from his throat and he leaned down closer to her.

"Not as a friend," Cloud murmured. "As a girlfriend."

An unexpected gasp came from her and Aeris covered her mouth quickly, her heart pounding faster at the statement he just admitted.

"Y-you're just saying that" She stammered.

"Oh really? I am?" Cloud asked with a harsh chuckle. "Now you know me better than I do, myself?"

"J-just let go of me," Aeris ordered, her body shaking slightly.

"Not until you tell me what you think of what I just said." He replied.

"I-I don't think anything!" She denied. 

"You're lying!" Cloud accused.

"Am not! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Then why are you shivering?" He asked tauntingly, lightly stroking her chin with one finger.

"Don't touch me," She said.

A teasing glint appeared in his light blue eyes. "Would you rather I kiss you?"

Aeris turned her head away. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that"

Cloud gently brought her head back to face him, and looked deeply into her emerald green eyes. 

"Because I like you, remember? And it's not stupid" He said softly, and brought his face down.

_Oh, why fight it_ Aeris thought to herself.

A soft sigh involuntarily came from the teenage girl as Cloud's lip met hers for the second time that day. She slipped her arms around his neck as he gently settled his hands on the small of her back. The two stayed intertwined for a while, then Cloud reluctantly backed off and asked her quietly, "Do you believe me now?"

Aeris giggled nervously. "Believe what?"

"Are you gonna repeat everything I say?" Cloud asked, mock anger showing on his face.

"Of course not!" She replied. "What do think I am, an idiot?" 

"Maybe" He teased.

Aeris chuckled and raised her hand as if to strike him. "Better take that back!"

"Rissy" Cloud started to say and gently took her hand.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"On a serious note, what **does** this mean?" He asked her.

She grew quiet.

"I mean, do you have feelings for me?" 

Aeris sighed and admitted, "Since the first day of school Even though I had Zack, I was still thinking about you"

She slipped away from his grasp and walked to the stairs. The teenage girl sat on the bottom step and absentmindedly leaned her head against the wall beside her. 

"I felt like I was betraying Zack because of how I felt toward you," She said, in a guilty tone of voice. "So I tried to bury my feelings, and pretend everything was normal between us."

A wry smile spread over Cloud's lips as he sat down next to her.

"I was so jealous of Zack," He said with a sigh. "I mean, here you were, pining away for him, and he was there, doing who knows what I felt left outlike I didn't matter anything to you So, when I found out that he was cheating on you, I felt so mad that I wanted to go over to Icicle Inn and beat him up."

"Oh Cloud I'm so sorry" Aeris looked sadly at her friend.

"Don't say that!" He exclaimed. "I'm the one that's sorry."

"Until she became interested in Vincent, Yuffie kept saying we made a cute couple," The female scholar said, a shy grin appearing on her features.

Her companion laughed and replied, "Why don't we show her just how 'cute' we are?"

"So you're asking me to be your girlfriend?" Aeris asked, half-teasingly.

"No, really? You think?" Cloud said, light sarcasm dripping in the tone of his voice.

To Aeris' shock, he got up from the step he was sitting on and stood in front of her. He and knelt down to his knees and took her hand, looking up to the surprised expression on her face.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Cloud asked dramatically, giving Aeris a puppy-eyes look.

She giggled. "Cloud, you're such a dork! Man, if my parents walked in right now, they'd think you were proposing!"

"Rissy, don't tempt me" He warned with a lazy grin appearing on his face, then teased her softly, "What if I was?"

"Don't scare me now!" Aeris laughed, placing a hand over her heart. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Sowill you?" He asked seriously.

The teenage girl grinned and replied softly, "Of course I will"

Cloud pumped a fist in the air. "Woohoo, I'm getting married-! Er, I mean, Rissy's my girlfriend!" 

Aeris smiled. "How did ya ever think up a nickname like 'Rissy'?"

Her boyfriend's face fell. "You don't like it?"

"Oh, no, it's not that!" She assured him firmly. "I think 'Rissy' is cute and a pretty creative name! I just wanna know how you came up with it"

"I took the last three letters off of your first name and added 'sy' to it, that's all," Cloud told her with a wry smile. "I thought you'd sound cute with a nickname that ended with a 'y' or 'ie'.

"Thanks" Aeris said, a warm feeling appearing in her heart.

Cloud glanced at his watch and groaned. "Man, I gotta go home"

"My mom and dad'll be here soon," His girlfriend said, glancing at her own wristwatch.

"Okay, I'll see ya in school then? Hey, on second thought, maybe we could hang out tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Sure!" She replied with a smile. "Would you mind if Yuffie and Vincent came along with us?"

"No problem," Cloud said with a shrug. "You call Yuffie tonight and I'll call Vince, k?"

"All right"

Cloud went to the door, Aeris trailing behind him. He turned around and gave her a quick hug before stepping outside.

"Bye Rissy." He said, waving as he walked away.

"See ya tomorrow, Cloud!" She called.

Aeris slowly shut the door closed and shrieked inwardly to herself. She rushed up the stairs, and into her room. The excited teenager hopped onto her big fluffy bed and grabbed her teddy bear, clutching it to closely to her chest. Then, she picked up the cordless phone from the nightstand next to her and clicked the "on" button.

_Heh, I hope Yuffie isn't gonna gloat when she finds out that she was right-the aftermath of me and Cloud's first kiss is our getting together! This is gonna be a really looong conversation_ She predicted with a wide grin on her face, and punched in her best friend's number.

****

****

**Preview of chapter 6:**

****

**Chapter 6 - The Second Encounter**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_Well, it turns out, my talk with Yuffie wasn't a very long conversation after all! For some reason, I didn't tell her about Cloud and I being boyfriend and girlfriend yetoh well, she found out later, so it doesn't matter anymore. She discovered our new status when the four of us got together on Sunday for our little outing, since she claimed that Cloud and I were being all, "lovey-dovey," Of course, Yuffie called me later that night and begged for details We hung out around Midgar Academy and also went to the park here. Cloud and I got a special spot of our own at this park, teehee Anyway, Tifa's been a real pain since Monday, when we all went back to school. Oh yeah, and the countdown is beginning - only six weeks until school is out! I'll miss Yuffie and Vincent in the summertime; I won't be able to see them very much, since they both live down in Junon Harbor. At least we still have a month and a half together Hey, guess what? I went to my first dance at this school! It was on Friday, and it lasted till midnight, just like my old school. Cloud and I had a great time, except for the Tifa scenario we had to go through_

__****

****


	6. The Second Encounter

**The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

****

**A very special thanks to: **everyone who reads my stories (you're great fans!), and to one of my best friends, Ryan Scheller, for helping me write all that break-dancing stuff (^_^). 

****

****

**Chapter 6 - The Second Encounter**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_Well, it turns out, my talk with Yuffie wasn't a very long conversation after all! For some reason, I didn't tell her about Cloud and I being boyfriend and girlfriend yetoh well, she found out later, so it doesn't matter anymore. She discovered our new status when the four of us got together on Sunday for our little outing, since she claimed that Cloud and I were being all, "lovey-dovey," Of course, Yuffie called me later that night and begged for details We hung out around Midgar Academy and also went to the park here. Cloud and I got a special spot of our own at this park, teehee Anyway, Tifa's been a real pain since Monday, when we all went back to school. Oh yeah, and the countdown is beginning - only six weeks until school is out! I'll miss Yuffie and Vincent in the summertime; I won't be able to see them very much, since they both live down in Junon Harbor. At least we still have a month and a half together Hey, guess what? I went to my first dance at this school! It was on Friday, and it lasted till midnight, just like my old school. Cloud and I had a great time, except for the Tifa scenario we had to go through_

__

A slender, petite figure with a cheerful expression on her face looked back at the teenager. Aeris smiled at her elegant midnight blue dress, the thin straps loosely encircling her arms. She fluffed her neatly braided auburn hair and gently parted the long bangs to each side of her face. The scholar lightly smoothed out the small wrinkles on her silky gown and slipped on her low-heeled, violet dress shoes. She wrapped a light blue shawl around her outfit, and prepared to leave from her current location.

"Aeris, sweetie!" Her mother, Ifalna, called from downstairs. "Cloud's here!"

The flower girl grinned and checked herself once more in the mirror, then clicked off the light in her room and left, closing the door behind her on the way out. She walked down the stairs as quickly as she could, and met her mother at the bottom.

"Hi honey," Ifalna greeted, giving her daughter a warm hug. "Ready for the dance?"

"Yeah!" Aeris answered enthusiastically.

"Have fun, okay?" Her mom leaned next to her ear and whispered. "Cloud's at the door."

"Thanks, Mom." The teenage girl said and went to the door, Ifalna following behind her.

"Hi Cloud," Aeris waved timidly when she saw her boyfriend. His neat blonde hair was still pointy; the tips just a bit droopy, due to the slightly humid weather. Cloud was clothed in a pair of black slacks and a nice blue polo shirt, a dark brown jacket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey Rissy," He replied, and then blushed slightly. "Whoa, you look great"

She giggled. "Thanks." Aeris stepped up to Cloud and held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Cloud smiled. "Of course!"

"Be careful now, sweetie." Ifalna warned, looking at Aeris in a motherly protective way. "Cloud, you take good care of my daughter, alright?" 

"Mo-om!" Her daughter protested.

"I will, Mrs. Gainsborough." The teenage boy assured her.

"Bye Mom!" Aeris called as she and Cloud starting walking away. "See you in a couple of hours!"

The teenage girl's mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw a red convertible sitting in her driveway. Her boyfriend opened the passenger door of the car for her, and waved a hand toward the seat.

"My lady?" Cloud said with a boyish grin.

"Cloud, how'd you get a car?!" She exclaimed.

"My parents got it for me this last weekend as a late birthday present," He said sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't tell you about it, but you are the first of all my friends to know about me getting a car"

"Oh, I don't mind!" Aeris assured him. "I'm just a little surprisedI've been to Driver's Ed, but haven't gotten my license yet"

"You're usually allowed to when you turn seventeen; I'm taking Driver's Ed as my elective class at school," He replied and gave her a light kiss on the forehead when she ducked her head down and sat into her seat. She buckled her seatbelt as Cloud shut the door and went over to the other side of the vehicle, getting into the driver's seat.

"Oh? You just turned seventeen?" His girlfriend questioned once he was inside the car.

"Yeah, May 19th." He answered.

She giggled. "I'm February 8th."

"Ah, you're only three months older than me," Cloud said with a grin.

"It doesn't really matter, age doesn't matter in lov-" Aeris remarked, then covered her mouth when she realized what she had almost said to him.

Her boyfriend blushed. "Um, should we get going?"

"Uh huh," She replied.

"You look really gorgeous, by the way," Cloud told her as he stuck his keys into the ignition and started up the engine; his face was still a light shade of pink. "Dark blue goes nice with your eyes." 

"Thanks," She said, flushing slightly.

Cloud drove to Midgar Academy, the couple staying quiet. Aeris silently scolded herself for practically blurting out the "L" word, and her boyfriend wondered if she really loved him. Inwardly, they both breathed a sigh of relief when the sight of their school appeared into view, and Cloud parked his car in the lot. He got out of his seat, and opened the door for Aeris.

"You're such a gentleman." She teased.

"Only around you," He replied with a grin, and held out his arm. "Let's go inside."

"I wonder if Yuffie and Vincent are here yet?" The teenage girl pondered, looking around the lot for her friends.

"They should be; the doors are gonna close in about five minutes," Cloud informed her.

The two reached the entrance to the dance room, and Aeris glanced behind her for any signs of her friends, before letting her boyfriend lead her inside the building to the gym room, which had been transformed into a dancing room for special events and occasions.

A few people in the hallway greeted Cloud, then turned their faces to his new girlfriend afterwards. Going out with the most popular guy in school had really gotten people to notice Aeris, although she preferred not to get that much attention. She also didn't like the dirty looks she'd sometimes received from other jealous girls. Upon reaching the room, a crowd of their schoolmates clapped and cheered for the arrival of the couple, Aeris ducking her head bashfully at all the attention.

The teenage girl looked up after the noise had quieted, and gasped in wonder at the beautiful, glittering ball that was hanging overhead the dance floor. Various lights flashed across the ceiling and walls, enveloping the pitch-black room with color. White stars were taped all over the place, and green-clothed tables lined up against a wall, cans of soda set on them. Music boomed from the DJ's record player; a sign that read: "Final Spring Fling", was plastered over the disc jockey on stage. 

_This looks pretty nice for just a normal dance_ She thought to herself. _Different from back at Icicle High_

"Cute theme," Cloud commented after reading the sign.

His girlfriend grinned. "Yeah"

"Aeris!!" A voice shouted from behind the couple. Aeris turned around, and expectantly saw Yuffie quickly rushing over to her and Cloud, Vincent following behind.

"Hi Yuffie," She greeted.

"Hey Aeris, Cloud!" The energetic teenager exclaimed. 

"Nice outfit!" Aeris complimented with a wide grin.

Yuffie grinned and twirled around, showing off her cute dress, the soft crimson material swishing at her knees. Her normally straight black hair was curled at the tips, and a bright red ribbon was tied to the top of her head. She brushed off a small speck of dust from the skirt portion, and adjusted the strap of her purse that stretched diagonally over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" The Oriental girl answered. "'Course, Vince don't look so bad himself!" She winked at her boyfriend, who had his long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and was clad in black windbreakers and a dark blue shirt. He blushed slightly at her remark and smiled faintly.

"Hey, you all!" A voice called from behind the group. 

The four of them turned and saw a boy holding a camera up, focusing the lens on them.

"Smile!" The photographer said. The friends obliged, and he snapped a picture. Then he turned to Cloud and Aeris, and commanded, "Now just the co-most popular couple."

Yuffie and Vincent stepped away as the boy stood in front of their friends and took their picture.

"Who's he?" Aeris asked as the photographer scrambled away to take more shots of other student.

"That's Reeve," Yuffie informed. "Lead photographer in the yearbook committee."

"We're gonna be in the yearbook?" Aeris questioned.

Her best friend grinned. "Yeah!"

Aeris started to say something, when a loud cheer coming from a crowd gathered near the entrance of the dance interrupted her. The group reverted their attention to the crowd, and Aeris quickly went over to them, curious to know what was going on. Her friends and boyfriend stayed where they were, and Yuffie rolled her eyes, while Cloud and Vincent stood back impatiently. They all knew what the commotion was about.

"Cloud, maybe you should go get her. Ms. Priss'll probably dig her claws into her if she sees Aeris" Vincent advised quietly to his best friend. Cloud nodded and darted after his girlfriend.

Aeris pushed her way up the front and groaned when she saw why everyone was cheering.

_Looks like there's another popular couple besides Cloud and I _She thought wearily to herself as her gaze fell upon the couple that had entered the room.

Cid Highwind and his girlfriend, Tifa, stood near the door. The two grinned and waved to the crowd, reveling in all the glory and attention. Tifa tossed her long dark hair back and silenced the crowd by holding up her hand. She and Cid exchanged a long kiss, which was applauded by their scholars, and then the couple parted. Tifa ran off to meet her fellow Queens, her short mini-dress clinging to her body as she dashed off to her group. Her blonde-haired boyfriend yawned unenthusiastically and went over to hang out with his skating gang.

Aeris twitched her nose disapprovingly and felt a hand tug gently on her arm. She turned and saw Cloud; the two walked back to their group.

"Geez, how stupid." She commented to her friends. "Popularity is weird."

Cloud scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry you had to go through the same thing when we first got here" 

His girlfriend smiled faintly. "I'm used to it by now. Soo, I guess you're pretty well known with people, huh? The girls especially pay an awful lot of attention to you," Aeris teased lightly. 

"Hey, they also do to you, Aeris. They're just not necessarily as nice to you as they are to Cloud, though." Yuffie remarked with a frown. "What a bunch of jealous idiots, huh?"

Her best friend was about to answer, when the room suddenly got quiet as the DJ stopped the music after a fast song had previously been played. She raised a microphone to her lips, grinned and said, "This next one is for all you couples out there." She turned a knob on the record player, and a slow, soothing song started playing out of the speakers.

Yuffie grinned at her friends, then smiled as Vincent shyly asked her to dance. She nodded, and the two went onto the dance floor, Yuffie's short black hair bouncing as she walked.

"So, um" Cloud started awkwardly.

Aeris chuckled, her eyes shining with delight. "You trying to ask me something?" She asked innocently.

"Yeahwould you like to dance?" Her boyfriend questioned, holding out his hand.

"Love to," She answered, then blushed at her choice of words. Ducking her head slightly, she gently placed her hand into his.

Cloud smiled at his girlfriend and led her to the dance floor, stopping next to Yuffie and Vincent. Aeris received a playful wink from her best friend as she slipped her arms around Cloud's neck and he placed his hands around her waist, the couple standing closely to each other. Slowly, they swayed to the song and after a little while, Aeris felt relaxed and she gently leaned her head on Cloud's chest. Her boyfriend smiled lovingly and one of his hands left her waist to rest on her long, silky brown hair.

After the song ended, a fast one came on; all the couples on the floor broke apart and danced separately, moving their body to the beating rhythm. Aeris giggled as some of the guys, including Cloud and Vincent, gathered together and began break-dancing in the middle of the room. The teenage girl and Yuffie grabbed each other's hands, and excitedly dashed over to the circle surrounding their boyfriends and the other boys.

"Ooh, hope they won't hurt themselves" Yuffie whispered to her best friend, her eyes on Vincent.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be okay." Aeris assured her.

The crowd of students clapped when Cloud successfully performed a couple of "body flare" rotations, several girls cheering him on. He caught Aeris' eye and she smiled, mouthing "Be careful" to him. The blonde teenager grinned at her and nodded.

His girlfriend turned back to Yuffie, just as she was glancing nervously at the door. Wondering why she was doing so, Aeris asked, "Yuffie, what are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye out for Principal Wallace," Yuffie answered matter-of-factly. 

Her best friend raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I sound stupid, but what does Mr. Wallace have to do with anything?"

The Asian girl gave Aeris a worried look. "Break-dancing's not allowed at school, that's why"

"Really?" The flower girl questioned.

"Yeah Principal Wallace and the rest of the staff are afraid that we might get injured," Yuffie told her.

_Great_ Aeris thought sarcastically. _Well, I just hope this little event will end soon_

The teenage girl proceeded to walk back over to the circle of breakers to watch her boyfriend and the others. She noticed that another small gang, which Yuffie had told her before, was called the TURKs; it included Rufus Shinra, Reno, Rude, Tseng, and his girlfriend, - whom was also the lone female in the group - Elena. They were by the big crowd as well, and starting to break. She saw the senior class president, Rufus, perform a fairly easy "swipe," followed by a "coffee grinder." 

Aeris thought to herself, _This guy can't break-dance very well_ She let out a small giggle at her comment. 

Next up was Cid, the leader of the skaters; he did a "six-step" moving back and forth across the floor then sprung from his feet landing in a hand stand. He transferred this into a "1990" by removing one hand and spinning himself. Tifa, who was standing nearby Cid, shot a cold glance across the circle when she saw Aeris; the flower girl only shook her head at Tifa's glare. Once Cid pulled back into the circle, Tifa and her Queens, as well as Cid's gang, clapped loudly.

Finally, someone Aeris knew well was up; it was Vincent's turn. Coincidentally, Yuffie walked up to her best friend and asked, "Who's up next?"

Aeris replied in a teasing tone of voice, "Why, it's your boyfriend my dear."

Yuffie gently pushed Aeris out of the way, just in time to see Vince holding all his weight up on his hands and spinning finishing his "UFO". Then, he backed off into the crowd again and with that, Yuffie began clapping and cheering extremely loud. This action drew a lot of attention to her; she blushed slightly and hid behind Aeris.

Aeris laughed slightly at the young girl behind her, then noticed that there were only three breakers left to go: Cid, Vincent, and Cloud. At the thought of her own boyfriend winning the battle, Aeris smiled brightly and blew a kiss to Cloud, who in turn flashed her a smile.

Vincent and Cid went up against each other, proving that they were both equally matched. The black-haired student suddenly did a "back handspring," landing in a "dive crab." Cid muttered curses under his breath at his schoolmate's moves and walked away.

Tifa was lit that Cid had lost. In a very harsh tone, she yelled at him in a low voice, "How could you back out at practically the last person?!!" Cid looked irritated at her scolding, but he lowered his head in shame, and stalked slowly away.

Now it was Cloud and Vincent, the final two competitors. The blonde teenage boy started off with a fairly simple "six-step," into a "swipe". His best friend, as well as his opponent, performed a front flip into a "dive crab," but slipped and fell, scraping his elbow up pretty badly. 

Yuffie immediately ran to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. 

"Are you ok?" She asked in a very worried tone. 

Vincent flushed a dark crimson red, almost the same color as Yuffie's dress, then replied in his normally calm tone, "I'm fine, just a little scrape."

The Asian girl released her hug and the two walked out of the circle, heading towards the sodas.

_Wow, I guess that makes Cloud the winner!_ A joyous Aeris thought, and then ran up to her boyfriend and threw her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations, Cloud" She whispered into his ear and gave him a rewarding kiss. 

The crowd clapped and a few people whistled. 

"Strife, Strife, Strife!" A chant rang up.

Unknowing to the couple in the middle, Tifa was glaring at them coolly from a distance. A moment later, Cloud broke away and blushed. He replied, "I didn't do it, we did. It was you being there, rooting for me, which gave me the spirit to keep going" He smiled at Aeris.

The flower girl smiled and released her hug from him, when all of a sudden; Principal Barret Wallace came up to the group, dragging Vincent by his scraped elbow.

"Look at this boy's arm! This is the reason the staff and I didn't want any of you students to break dance! Now, I want you all to mosey somewhere and stop this nonsense!" The principal scolded in a gruff tone.

Everyone replied in a drone, tedious voice, "Yes, Mr. Wallace," and they walked away.

Principal Wallace let Vincent go, and Yuffie ran up to her boyfriend, glaring at the principal as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Damn, old" She started to mutter, but Vincent smiled faintly at her and shook his head briefly. 

After all that, the students went back to dancing (the DJ played a slow song, due to previous the excitement). Aeris whispered something in Cloud's ear, and then she left the dance floor and headed to the restroom, while her boyfriend waited by the table of sodas. As the slow song played to the chorus, Cloud felt someone jab his shoulder. Slightly irritated, he turned around and saw Tifa.

"Hey there," She greeted, a lazy smile on her lips. "Wanna dance?"

Cloud took a big step away, feeling uncomfortable, and answered, "No thanks."

A small frown spread over her face. "Why not? Did your precious girlfriend restrict you from dancing with other girls or somethin'?"

"No," He mumbled in an agitated tone. "I'm waiting for Aeris to come out so that we could dance," Cloud's tone turned teasing, "So you see, I'm already reserved for the whole night."

"Hi Cloud, sorry if I kept ya waiting." A cheery voice spoke up from behind. The blonde teenager smiled in relief when he realized the voice belonged to Aeris. She stepped up next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist affectionately. Tifa glared at Aeris for the second time that night. 

"So, I see that you got poor Cloudy-boy on a leash, _Aeris_." The leader of the Queens accused coolly.

Aeris glanced at her with a confused expression and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He says he won't dance with me because of **you**." Tifa answered snottily. 

"I didn't say that; don't lie, Lockheart." Cloud scowled.

"Then why won't you, hmm?" The dark-haired girl taunted.

"Cuz I don't want to," He answered, matter-of-factly. "Why should I dance with you when I can with Aeris?" The blonde teenager smiled to his left, at his girlfriend.

Tifa glared daggers at Aeris and also narrowed her eyes to small slits. "Bitch!" She hissed as she retreated from the couple.

_Hrmp, how rude! _Aeris thought, starting to feel a bit upset. _Well, at least the second encounter wasn't so bad_

"You can easily call Tifa a hundred names worse than 'bitch', and they'd all be true," Cloud said with a boyish grin. His girlfriend smiled at his defense and led him back to the dance floor.

Once the clock struck midnight, the overhead lights turned on, and everyone left the room. Cloud and Aeris found their best friends and waved good-bye to them, then walked out of the dance and into the parking lot. The couple got into Cloud's car, and he drove back to Kalm Town.

"Goodnight Aeris," Cloud said sheepishly, as he walked her to the door of her house.

Aeris looked into his cool blue eyes and smiled softly at him, her auburn brown hair whipping around wildly in the cold night breeze. 

"'Night, Cloud." She answered quietly.

Her boyfriend slowly leaned his head down towards Aeris, and brushed his lips gently against hers. The flower girl wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, wondering to herself why she had waited so long to go out with him. 

Cloud reluctantly backed away from the kiss a little while later, and headed back to his car, saying, "See ya on Monday"

Aeris unlocked, and pushed open her door, watching Cloud drive away. She went into the silent house, glad that her parents were asleep. The teenager walked up the stairs and flopped down on her soft bed, looking up at the ceiling. She slowly stood up, walked to her closet, changed out of her dress and into her nightgown. 

Aeris flipped the switch off with a small "click", and the light turned off, enveloping her room in darkness. She walked to her bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of Cloud.

**Preview of chapter 7:**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_With only four weeks left until school is out, the pressure's really on! Teachers are grilling us with tests, and counselors have been talking to all of us about graduation requirements and colleges. Sheesh, we knew all that from eighth grade in middle school! Anyway, I got a real surprise at school this Tuesday. After the events that happened at the dance last Friday; I actually thought that things might have calmed down! Unfortunately, my surprise got dear Cloud all riled upand me? I was still revealing in the shock. Whoever knew that particular event would have ever occurred? Oh yeah, Tifa is a really mean witch! I can't believe what she's doing to poor Cid!_

__


	7. The Betrayers Appear

# **The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

******Chapter 7 – The Betrayers Appear**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_With only four weeks left until school is out, the pressure's really on! Teachers are grilling us with tests, and counselors have been talking to all of us about graduation requirements and colleges. Sheesh, we knew all that from eighth grade in middle school! Anyway, I got a real surprise at school this Tuesday. After the events that happened at the dance last Friday; I actually thought that things might have calmed down! Unfortunately, my surprise got dear Cloud all riled upand me? I was still revealing in the shock. Whoever knew that particular event would have ever occurred? Oh yeah, Tifa is a really mean witch! I can't believe what she's doing to poor Cid!_

__

Her vision was darkened as two warm objects covered her eyes. Aeris giggled, temporarily distracted from the task of shoving her heavy textbooks into her locker after sixth period had ended. The emerald-eyed girl sighed in a playful pout, then said, "Hi Cloud."

Her boyfriend's hands left her eyes and slipped around her slim waist; Aeris grinned and put her World History book into the locker.

"Hey Rissy," Cloud greeted as he leaned his head down and tenderly nuzzled her neck. She smiled and bent her hand back to cup his cheek.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked.

Slamming her locker door shut, the teenage girl turned around and replied, "Nothing much, just can't wait to get home."

Cloud smiled at her and said, "Let's get going then,"

"Sure."

Aeris grabbed her backpack up from the ground and slipped the strap up her shoulder. The couple walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, and stepped out into the school's front yard. They watched Yuffie and Vincent wave good-bye to them as the two slowly went down the sidewalk, heading for Junon Harbor, Aeris and Cloud waved back. Aeris was about to start heading to her house, when her boyfriend suddenly stopped her and pulled her over to the bench. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked as the two sat down.

Cloud grinned. "Nah, I just wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes."

"You could have asked me for a date," The flower girl told him, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't wanna wait" He whispered, just before their lips met.

The couple stayed intertwined for a long, slow moment, feeling as if they were in their own little universe, barely paying attention as a figure silently approached them. The person cleared their throat, startling Aeris and Cloud out of their embrace. When Aeris saw who had interrupted them, she gasped. 

"Zack?" She whispered.

Cloud immediately reached for her hand, glaring at the dark-haired boy standing in front of them. 

"Aeris" Zack murmured hoarsely, a mourning sorrow flashing in his hazy blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Cloud demanded to know, looking at him suspiciously. 

"Aeris, pleasetake me back" Zack pleaded, ignoring the blonde teenager's question.

The teenage girl placed her free hand over her mouth in shock. 

"W-what did you say?" She asked.

Her boyfriend snarled at her ex. "Haven't you done enough to her?!"

"Stay out of this," Zack said to him with a hard look, finally acknowledging Cloud's existence. "This ain't any of your business."

"She's my girlfriend and I care about her a lot, so I'm **making** it my business." Cloud shot back. 

Aeris just sat in silence, as the two boys argued, unsure of what she should say or do. Finally, she said softly, "Zack, I think you better go"

His jaw hardened but his expression turned sad. "Aeris, give me another chance, please"

She shot up from her seat all of sudden, surprising both her boyfriend and her ex. Her lavender backpack made a loud "thud" as it dropped onto the hard, concrete ground.

"Leave, now." The teenage girl ordered, tears starting to glisten in her clear green eyes.

"Just let me explain" Zack pleaded.

"In case you didn't hear her, Aeris told you to go away." Cloud reminded him angrily.

Zack glared at him and said, "You wanna keep your mouth shut? This is for Aeris and I to work out."

"Say what's on your mind, then go away." Aeris demanded.

"I'm not sure that your new beau will wanna hear this," Her former boyfriend replied, keeping a nervous eye on Cloud.

"Not unless it's inappropriate," She shot back automatically.

"Aeris, I made a mistake," Zack said. "You were away, I was lonely, and Brittany was just"

"That's not an excuse to cheat on me," Aeris told him coldly. "Go away!"

"Can't you just give me another chance?" He pleaded.

"No! Leave!" She shouted.

"Don't do thisI love you" 

Aeris gasped while Cloud clenched his fists and stood by her side. The teenage girl recovered and shook her head firmly, reaching her arm out to push her ex further away from her.

"Zack, you can't say stuff like that!" She said. "I have a boyfriend, and things between us have changed!"

"But Aeris-" Zack started to persist.

Cloud interrupted him by stepping foreword and raising a fist. His normally cool blue eyes now glimmered with sparks of anger and he gave Zack a long, cold glare.

"Leave her alone or I'll kick your ass." He threatened, leaving no room for argument.

Zack glanced at him warily, and he reluctantly backed away. The dark-haired boy looked longingly at Aeris one last time, then darted off. After he was gone, Aeris sighed heavily and sat back down onto the bench, one of her hands gripping her forehead; she felt a little stressed.

_I should have been stronger_ Aeris silently scolded herself, then frowned. _Damn Zack!_

"I can't believe he had the nerve" She started to say, then trailed off. Someone sat down next to her, and she raised her head, suddenly remembering Cloud.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that" Aeris apologized.

Her boyfriend gently tilted her chin up and said, "I'm only sorry you had to go through it."

"I-I wanna go home now," She requested.

Aeris stood back up, and retrieved her backpack from the floor. Cloud looked at her, compassion in his eyes, before he took her hand. Silently, the couple trailed down the dirt path heading to Kalm Town. As they walked, haunting thoughts preoccupied the both of them, leaving no room for any conversation between the two.

When they arrived at Kalm, Cloud gave Aeris a quick hug, then went to his house. Aeris smiled faintly at his retreating figure, then started toward her own home. She was placing her key into the keyhole, when the teenage girl suddenly heard a high, squeaky laugh. The flower girl shook her head, assuming it was a figment of her imagination, and unlocked the door.

"Teehee! Hey now, be careful, we can't get caught by Cid" A giggling voice playfully scolded from around the corner. Aeris' ears perked up curiously at the mention of her schoolmate. 

_Cid?_ She thought to herself. _Wait a minute, is that Tifa's voice?_

Cautiously, Aeris tiptoed to the side of her house and carefully poked her head around. Surprisingly, she saw two figures lying near each other in the grassy, dry field nearby Kalm. The flower girl silently took a step closer to them, and strained her eyes to see who they were. She couldn't identify the male, but she squinted and identified the female next to him as Tifa!

_What's Tifa doing with another guy?_ Aeris wondered. _Oh man, is she fooling around?_

The guy that Tifa was with whispered something in her ear, and she laughed cheerfully. 

"Oh Rude, you're such a bad boy!" Aeris could hear her tease.

Tifa locked her arms around his neck and they leaned in toward each other. Aeris grimaced, then ducked back around the corner. The teenage girl sighed heavily and shook her head in pity as she turned and watched Cid and his gang over at the skating park.

_Tifa's such a rotten girlfriend_ Aeris thought, a disgusted look forming over her pleasant facial features. _Poor Cid Argh, this is a really crappy daythe betrayers appear God, I need some sleep._

The young scholar sighed again, and stepped into her house.

******Preview of chapter 8:**

********

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_Hehe, whoever said that carnivals were for kids? The countdown continues: only 4 more days left! I'm excited about getting out of school on Friday, but at the same time, I feel sad I think it really sucks that Yuffie doesn't live in Kalm with Cloud and I Hope we'll get to see her in the summer! Maybe we'll be going to the same college, so that's something to look foreword to. Anyway, there was a carnival that settled in Kalm Town, only temporarily, of course. Mom and Dad went to it with Cloud's parents (they're becoming pretty good friends, I guess) and they said they loved it. Mom suggested for Cloud and me to go, and coincidentally, Cloud called just a few seconds after she said that, and asked me if I wanted to go there with him! Boy, parentsjust when you think they're weird and totally out of touch, they go and un-expectantly do something like this! Well anyways, the carnival was fun; I wish we had seen Yuffie and Vincent though, but they went on date somewhere. Cloud and I only stayed at that amusement park for about an hour, since we went there pretty late. But, we still got to go on rides, play a couple of games, and just hang out_

****

****


	8. The Fun and Relaxation

# **The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

******Chapter 8 – The Fun and Relaxation**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_Hehe, whoever said that carnivals were for kids? The countdown continues: only 4 more days left! I'm excited about getting out of school on Friday, but at the same time, I feel sad I think it really sucks that Yuffie doesn't live in Kalm with Cloud and I Hope we'll get to see her in the summer! Maybe we'll be going to the same college, so that's something to look foreword to. Anyway, there was a carnival that settled in Kalm Town, only temporarily, of course. Mom and Dad went to it with Cloud's parents (they're becoming pretty good friends, I guess) and they said they loved it. Mom suggested for Cloud and me to go, and coincidentally, Cloud called just a few seconds after she said that, and asked me if I wanted to go there with him! Boy, parentsjust when you think they're weird and totally out of touch, they go and un-expectantly do something like this! Well anyways, the carnival was fun; I wish we had seen Yuffie and Vincent though, but they went on date somewhere. Cloud and I only stayed at that amusement park for about an hour, since we went there pretty late. But, we still got to go on rides, play a couple of games, and just hang out_

"Oh wow" Aeris whispered, staring at the scenery in front of her.

Bright, colorful lights flashed before her and joyous screams rang out into the night air. Tons of teenage friends and couples roamed the carnival grounds, most of them darting toward the more 'scary' and heart pounding rides. Parents held on to the hands of their sons and/or daughters, the children shrieking in delight at the sight of the rides fit for younger kids, and cute stuffed animals lined up on shelves at the games.

The flower girl's eyes shone with excitement and she heard a voice beside her ask, "What do you wanna do first?"

She grinned and answered, "You chose, Cloud."

Her boyfriend smiled at her, even though she wasn't facing him, and motioned toward the most popular ride of the carnival: the Kamikaze. A long line stretched from the ride and out into the grounds. The people on the ride screamed as the ride swung them around, vertically, in circles. Aeris turned around and looked in the direction of his finger, just in time to see the seats go upside down and hair hanging out from inside.

She groaned mockingly. "You sure we should start out with _that_ ride?" Cloud laughed. 

"Unless you want to eat first, then go on that and puke all over the place!" A teasing twinkle appeared in his sky-blue eyes and he smiled as he glanced at his girlfriend. "Oh, I seeyou're **scared**, aren't ya?"

"W-what? I am not!" Aeris denied with a firm shake. "Come on, let's go on it!"

Cloud's smile disappeared and his face grew serious. "Rissy, we really don't have to ride it if you don't want to; I was only kidding"

"No, it's okay. Just been a while since I've ridden something like that" She grimaced and asked nervously, "Um, it's safe, right?"

Her boyfriend gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, don't worry." The teenage girl tossed her hair back over her shoulder and smiled back shakily. 

The couple crossed the carnival grounds and gently shoved their way through the huge crowd. They got into the long line, and as Aeris watched more and more people get on and off the Kamikaze, her stomach tightened. A few teens were laughing and chatting with each other after getting off the ride and Aeris couldn't resist asking them, "Hey, how was the ride?"

A girl giggled and answered, "Pretty wild!"

"Hehe," A boy next to her chuckled. "I still feel kinda woozyguess too much blood rushed to my head!"

Aeris gave them a tight smile and said, "Thanks" They nodded and walked away.

After waiting about twenty minutes, she and Cloud finally got onto the Kamikaze. Aeris bit her lip as she strapped herself into the seat; she looked at her boyfriend sitting next to her and then faced foreword again, closing her eyes as she did so. Cloud placed a comforting hand over hers.

"Hey, don't be scared," He whispered softly.

The ride operator checked everyone to make sure they were buckled in correctly, then she shut the steel covering and walked to the controls. Still holding onto Cloud's hand, Aeris glanced out at the dark night through one of the many holes in the covering and sighed nervously. A rumbling noise attracted her attention, and she turned to see the carnival scenery moving.

_Oh, man_ She thought. _Here we go_

__Her stomach lurched with an uneasy feeling as the ride first swung slowly, then a bit faster. Soon, the seats went upside down, pausing there for a second, then returned to the ground. Still moving and now more quickly, the Kamikaze swung over the top and everyone on the ride stayed upside down for a little while longer than the first time. It went back to ground level, and repeated the process over and over, until the ride finally just stopped at the top and Aeris could see her hair tumbling down her face and spill out past the holes of the covering.

The ride went on like that for several moments, and when it was over, Aeris felt dizzy, but at the same time, she felt a bit gleeful. Even so, as she got out of her seat, she stumbled a little. Cloud immediately went to her side after he hopped up from his seat and grasped her hand, his other hand supporting her waist. Carefully, he walked her off the ramp leading back to the carnival grounds, and led her to a bench.

"Sorry" Cloud apologized sheepishly.

A weak smile formed over his girlfriend's lips. "Despite my dizziness, that was a pretty cool ride; now let's never go on it again."

He chuckled. "Okay,"

"Hey, let's go on that!" She pointed to a ride with swings surrounding a tall bar in the middle. Aeris stood up so quickly that her head made her feel woozy again and she winced.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay?" Cloud asked with concern in his voice, sensing her slight discomfort.

"Yeah, come on!" Aeris assured him and tugged on his hand.

Her boyfriend smiled and they jogged over to the Yo-Yo. Only a few minutes after waiting, they went past the gate and strapped themselves into the swings attached to the bar in the middle by a metal chain. The operator checked everyone to make sure they were safely seated in, and pushed the button on the control panel. Everyone's swing rose into the air and swung around the bar. Soon, the bar tilted and a few people went higher and some others went near the ground; they all alternated.

_Now **this** is a cool ride! Mmm, the fun and relaxation of the carnival_ Aeris thought giddily, as the cold wind blew in her face and she rose her arms into the air and waved it wildly.

"Wow, that was cool" She commented, after her and Cloud got off the Twister. Cloud grinned at her and gently grasped her hand; she leaned against his shoulder.

Absentmindedly, they wandered into the game aisle and noticed a big crowd gathered around the "Ball Toss" attraction. Curious, the couple walked over to the event. 

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Cloud asked the people casually.

A few guys turned around and yelled out to the others, "Yo, it's Strife and his girl!" The crowd's attention went to Cloud and Aeris and they clapped, while Aeris frowned at the "his girl" comment. 

"That's _girlfriend_," She corrected the guys. 

They shrugged and the crowd parted into two separate sides, clearing a passage for the two. Aeris looked wearily at them, and then she and Cloud went through the path. Surprisingly, the couple saw Cid and Tifa when they arrived at the front. The leader of the skating gang was handing some gil to the operator of the "Ball Toss", as Aeris inspected the game. 

There were four sets of three bottles stacked in pyramid form on a stand, lined up behind the counter. A sign was posted up on the wall that said: "Knock all three bottles off the stand and win a prize! Only two hundred gil per ball or five hundred gil for three balls!" Rows of giant teddy bears were sitting on shelves below the sign. 

The person in charge of the game handed Cid two softballs and he set one down on the table. The skating gang leader reared his arm back and threw the ball at the bottles on one of the stands. A bottle on top of the pyramid fell off, but the two others only wobbled slightly. Cid grumbled and picked up his last ball, flinging it at the center of the bottles. The one on the left fell off, but the right stood firm. Cid swore and the crowd groaned; Tifa glared at her boyfriend, and then dragged him off to another event. Cloud and Aeris looked knowingly at each other and started to leave.

"Hey you," The game operator called to Cloud just before he left. "Wanna give it a try?"

The blonde-haired teenager glanced at his girlfriend and asked, "Should I?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind." She answered. 

He smiled at her and they walked back to the counter. Cloud let go of Aeris' hand, temporarily, and got out two hundred gil from his pocket. The game operator grinned triumphantly when he handed the ball to his customer. Cheers for Cloud were heard from the crowd, as he gripped the softball tightly and threw it at the center of the bottle pyramid.

The stand wobbled at the force of his throw, and all three bottles tumbled off the stand. The crowd clapped with delight and a small look of shock came over the game operator's face. He quickly regained his emotionless exterior and asked Cloud while pointing to the shelves, "Which one will it be?" Cloud grinned and turned to Aeris. 

"Chose," He said gently.

"Me?" She mouthed silently, gesturing to herself.

Her boyfriend laughed softly. "Well, what am I gonna do with a teddy bear?"

Aeris giggled and said, "Thanks." 

She glanced at the stuffed animals on the shelves, and picked out a cute, white teddy bear with holding a big red heart in its arms. The game operator handed it to her and the flower girl took it, holding the bear tightly to her chest. She thanked Cloud again and kissed him on the cheek; in doing so, they received more clapping and some whistling from the crowd. 

"Will they always be like this?" Aeris whispered to her boyfriend.

"I hope not" He replied, then looked at his watch. "Argh, we gotta go soon; there's only time for one more ride"

"Ferris Wheel?" She suggested with a smile.

"Okay, sure."

The couple linked hands and left the attraction. As the crowd broke apart and everyone went their separate ways, Cloud and Aeris headed toward the huge wheel looming over the carnival grounds. Quite a few couples were gathered around it, eagerly waiting for their turn. Various lights from the Ferris wheel were blinking and flashing on, enveloping the teenagers in shadowy color.

A short wait later, a seat car stopped in front of the two; the operator motioned them in and pushed down the safety bar after they sat in, securing them in the seat. There were a few jerky movements as people got off and more got on. Finally, all the seats were filled and the operator started the ride. Aeris smiled with glee as she set her bear down next to her and saw the sights of the amusement park.

The beautiful scenery attracted her attention; Aeris' eyes sparked with excitement as she watched others on rides, screaming in delight and waving their hands in the cool night air. A smooth breeze passed through the flower girl's auburn hair and she brushed it away from her face. She leaned back into her seat and snuggled up against Cloud for the rest of the ride, keeping one of her arms around the teddy.

Later, after the couple had left the carnival and Cloud dropped her off at her house, Aeris lay in bed and thought about school, her friends She held the bear to her side and smiled at the ceiling as her boyfriend came into her mind.

_Mmm, Cloud's so nice_ _I wonder if, if he loves me_ The teenage girl wondered dazedly.__

__Aeris gasped out loud when she realized what she had just thought.

_N-no, of course not! Argh, I must be crazy thinking stuff like that_ She silently scolded herself.

She slowly closed her eyes, her head feeling hazy as she drifted off and fell asleep.

**Preview of chapter 9:**

********

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_It has finally arrivedthe ever-wondrous prom night Today was the last day of school; everyone was hectic, including the teachers and Mr. Wallace. We juniors were excited of demolishing our old status, and have truly realized the concept of our going-to-college status in the fall. I did pretty well on my SATs, got 1528. Mom and Dad were proud, and they took me out to dinner to celebrate. Yesterday, Yuffie and I were frantically searching for a dress at the mall. I swear, the clerks there must either have a LOT of patience, or they've been through this sort of thing before Oh, what am I gonna do without Yuffie and Vincent? I probably won't see them all that much during summerI'll really miss them Please let them go to the same college I'm going to Oh ya, speaking of college, I got a scholarship to Nibelheim University; Cloud applied to that school too, and he got in. It's kinda far from my home in Kalm, but I'm glad that Mom and Dad are letting me go. Hope they won't be too worried about me when I'm gone_

__****

****

****


	9. The Anticipated Night

# **The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

******Chapter 9 – The Anticipated Night**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_It has finally arrivedthe ever-wondrous prom night Today was the last day of school; everyone was hectic, including the teachers and Mr. Wallace. We juniors were excited of demolishing our old status, and have truly realized the concept of our going-to-college status in the fall. I did pretty well on my SATs, got 1528. Mom and Dad were proud, and they took me out to dinner to celebrate. Yesterday, Yuffie and I were frantically searching for a dress at the mall. I swear, the clerks there must either have a LOT of patience, or they've been through this sort of thing before Oh, what am I gonna do without Yuffie and Vincent? I probably won't see them all that much during summerI'll really miss them Please let them go to the same college I'm going to Oh ya, speaking of college, I got a scholarship to Nibelheim University; Cloud applied to that school too, and he got in. It's kinda far from my home in Kalm, but I'm glad that Mom and Dad are letting me go. Hope they won't be too worried about me when I'm gone_

"I think this one's better" 

"No way, Aeris! This one is more glamorous!"

Aeris and Yuffie were at Kalm Mall, debating on which dress to get for the prom; they had already gotten their shoes. The girls had wandered into a gown store, where the clerks had shown them a couple of very nice dresses. Yuffie had already chosen her prom gown; however, Aeris was still indecisive. Her best friend had pointed out a pretty yellow mini-dress, but the flower girl didn't think that it was her type. 

"Argh, I'm never gonna find the right dress" Aeris complained.

"Of course ya are!" Yuffie assured. "Just don't be so picky!"

"I'm not being picky!" Aeris protested. "I just want the prom to be perfect!" The Asian girl rolled her eyes. 

"Rissy, dear," She said, a teasing glint appearing in her eyes as she used Cloud's nickname. "Nothing is perfect; something's gotta go wrong"

"Yuff, you just jinxed the prom!" 

"Hey Aeris, why do you want everything to be so perfect?" Her friend questioned, curiosity shining in her face, and then she grinned wickedly. "Ooh, I get itare ya planning something special for Cloud?"

"Yuf-fie!" Aeris groaned.

Secretly, she thought, _Yeah, I'm gonna tell Cloud that I love him, what's your point?_

__She shook her head free of those thoughts and focused her attention back to the shopping, not bothering to answer Yuffie's question. Suddenly, her eyes were attracted to an elegant lavender dress that was displayed on a wall. Thin purple straps encircled the hanger that the gown was on, and small sparkling designs were stitched into the dress itself. Aeris went up to it and felt the silky fabric, then smiled at Yuffie. The two nodded at each other and Aeris plucked the gown off of the rack. 

She walked to the counter and paid for the dress, then the girls left the store and searched around the mall for a pay phone. After a little while, Aeris spotted one and she dashed toward it, motioning for her best friend to follow her. The teenage girl inserted thirty gil into the machine and picked up the receiver; she punched in Cloud's home phone number.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Hi Cloud!" Aeris greeted.

"Hey Rissy," Her boyfriend said back. "What's up?"

"Um, can you do me a favor? Please?"

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Well, Yuffie and I met each other at Kalm Mall a while ago. You know, to shop for our prom stuff?" 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yuffie's gonna get picked up by her dad in about five minutes; I need to get home but I feel kinda tired after walking around that longso I was wondering if you could give me a ride home" Aeris twisted the phone cord around her finger.

"Okay, wait outside for me; I'll be there in a few,"

"Thanks Cloud, see ya." She hung up and turned to her best friend with a wide smile. "Isn't he the sweetest?"

"Rissy and Cloud, sittin' in a tree" Yuffie teased playfully.

"Hey!" Aeris protested. "What about you and you Vincey-boy, hmm?"

The Asian girl flushed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever I'm gonna go to Jamba Juice until Dad comes, see you at the prom tonight?"

Her friend nodded. "Uh huh."

The two girls hugged and Yuffie ran off, calling back, "Bye!"

Aeris grinned and picked up her bags. She rushed across the mall and found a pair of doors leading outside. Letting the bags hang off onto her elbows the flower girl pushed open a door and stepped out into the humid, afternoon weather. A breeze started up and blew her bags around in the air, as well as her loosely hung hair. Her boyfriend appeared in his car a few minutes later, and he grinned at her as he braked the automobile.

"Hey," Cloud said to her.

"Hi, thanks for sending me home." Aeris smiled at him.

"No problem. So, what's in a bag?" A teasing twinkle glimmered in his sky-blue eyes.

"You'll find out tonight," She replied saucily.

As he drove Aeris back to her house, the flower girl and Cloud chatted about the junior-senior prom and their friends.

"Think the seniors are ticked off cuz us juniors are gonna be at the prom with them?" Cloud questioned.

She shrugged. "Well, maybe the popular and intolerant people? But then again, Cid's the most popular senior and his own girlfriend is a junior, so he must feel okay about it. The other people probably just follow his example"

Her boyfriend gave her a strange look.

Aeris frowned. "What'd I do?"

"Tifa's not a junior," Cloud explained.

"Oh, really?" Aeris asked incredulously. "She's a senior too?"

"Not even close; she's only a sophomore." He informed her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "B-but isn't Tifa seventeen, just like us?"  
Cloud nodded. "Yeah, but she failed a couple of times"

"Oh my" 

"I guess Cid's got respect for the little ones too, huh?" The blonde-haired boy joked with a chuckle.

His girlfriend punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey now, you were a 'little one' two years ago!" 

"Yeah, but did my status stay like that three times in a row?" He asked with a grin.

She laughed and answered, "Guess not"

Not too long after she said that, they arrived at her house. The teenage girl gathered her bags as Cloud put his car in "parking" mode. She kissed him on the cheek, then pushed the door open and got out.

"See you at ten!" Aeris called as she darted up the sidewalk. Her boyfriend waved and drove off.

*****

"Aeris, sweetie! Your date's here!"

"Coming, Mom!" 

The flower girl checked herself over in the mirror, then flicked off the light switch and shut the door to her room as she ran out. Grabbing her purse off of the table in the hallway, she slowly walked down the stairs. Her silky lavender gown clung to her when she approached the bottom and a cold wind coming from the open door, chilled her skin. Low-heeled, dark purple dress shoes covered her feet and little sparkly icons were glittering in her mahogany-colored hair. 

"Hi Cloud!" Aeris greeted her boyfriend after going to the door.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly, and then he looked away sheepishly and glanced down. His girlfriend smiled when she saw him in his crisp, black tuxedo; his spiky blonde hair was slicked back, long bangs hanging in front of his face. Ifalna was sitting on the couch in the living room, curled up with Aeris' father and the two were watching television.

"Ready to leave?" Cloud asked, face still turned to the side.

"Sure!" Aeris replied with a bright smile. "Mom, Dad, see you in a couple of hours, k?"

"Have fun and be careful, you two," Her father said. "Don't stay out all night!" Aeris rolled her eyes. 

"We won't be able to, Dad! Cloud's got a bedtime!" She replied, giving her boyfriend a teasing smile.

"Ae-ris!" Cloud protested, blushing at her remark.

"Be careful!" Ifalna called, just as her daughter stepped outside and shut the door.

"You look beautiful," Cloud whispered in his girlfriend's ear as he leaned toward her to grasp her hand.

She blushed and replied, "Thanks Cloud, you look pretty handsome yourself."

The couple walked slowly down the sidewalk, and Aeris gasped when she saw a long black vehicle in the street.

"You rented a limousine?" She asked her boyfriend in an astonished tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cloud grinned at her. "I wanted to surprise you"

"I'm really grateful, thanks Cloud!" The teenage girl gave him a warm hug. Then she broke away and tugged his hand to go faster. 

A man in a black suit – presumably the chauffeur – opened the door to the limo and gestured the couple inside. Aeris stepped in and Cloud followed, then the driver shut the door and went over to the other side, getting into the driver's seat. Aeris' eyes widened in surprise as her gaze fell upon two dark figures sitting beside her.

"Yuffie! Vincent!" She cried out.

"Hi Rissy!" Yuffie greeted her, just as Vincent said, "Hey Aeris."

"Wow, this is great!" Aeris' eyes shone with delight. "You're coming with us, right?"

"Uh huh!" Her best friend answered.

"This was Cloud's doing," The Asian girl's boyfriend told Aeris with a smile.

"Thank you!" Aeris said to Cloud and gave him another hug.

"Welcome," He answered and returned her embrace.

The group relaxed into their seats after the excitement and had a couple of casual conversations about the upcoming prom. As they were in the middle of talking, the limo came to a smooth stop and the driver got out of his seat. He opened the door to where the four friends were sitting, and they climbed out anxiously, spotting other couples getting out of limos near the front of the high school. Aeris and Yuffie held the skirt of their dresses up, and immediately rushed to the entrance to the dance room, where Vice-Principal Elmyra Wallace, obviously the principal's wife, was standing by.

"Hey, wait up!" Vincent called out to the girls as he and Cloud ran after their girlfriends.

The girls grinned at each other and slowed down to a stop in front of the doors. Aeris shook a finger at Cloud playfully when he and Vincent arrived. 

"Too slow, huh?" She teased.

"Yeah, whatever" Her boyfriend grinned bashfully. "Let's go inside; it's already fifteen minutes after ten."

"Okay, come on everyone!" Aeris grabbed Cloud's hand and the two couples went inside, Mrs. Wallace calling after them, "You know the rules! And no break-dancing!" Vincent rolled his eyes at that remark, remembering what had happened the last time.

As Aeris and Cloud stepped into the room, juniors and seniors turned away from their dancing and their attention went to the couple. Light clapping was heard, and then they went back to their business. The flower girl smiled inwardly, glad that there wasn't a big commotion like the other dance. Two female students were sitting at a table near the entrance, and they stopped the two momentarily.

"Please cast your votes for the Prom King and Queen, then drop your ballet into the box," One girl instructed while the other one handed Aeris and Cloud a small piece of paper and a pencil.

_Hmmm Prom King and Queen Who should I vote for?_ Aeris pondered as she silently read the names of the juniors to herself. The only names she recognized were Tseng Robinson and Elena Jenkins, so she checked off the box next to the couple. Afterwards, Aeris turned her attention to the senior nominees.

"Cid Highwind and Tiffany Lockheart," was the first name.

_Tifa doesn't deserve the title_ The flower girl decided, then groaned. _Ughwish I could vote for Cid and **Shera**_

__The next couple on the list was, "Rufus Shinra and Scarlet Harlington,"

_Don't know them too well_ Aeris thought in disappointment.

"Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine" She read, then exclaimed in her mind, _Yuffie! I think I'll vote for them_

__Before she marked the box next to their name, she glanced at the last names on the paper.

"Aeris Gainsborough and Cloud Strife." She smiled. 

_How cute, they nominated us Still, I'm gonna vote for Yuffie and Vincent_ The flower girl concluded, even though she'd always wanted to be Prom Queen.

After the couple had obliged and gave the girls back their pencils, they continued on to the dance floor. When Aeris focused her sights on the room, she smiled happily at how beautifully it was decorated. 

Colorful streamers enlightened the place, and bright, flashing lights overcame the darkness. Big silver stars were stuck to the ceiling and walls; a small mist was spraying into the air from the stage, where the DJ was playing records. All of a sudden, she felt something slip onto her arm, and Aeris turned around to see her boyfriend tuck a white box into his pocket. She raised her arm and saw that a small blue corsage was on her wrist.

The flower girl smiled and said, "This looks pretty, thanks Cloud."

He smiled back at her and took her hand as a slow song came on. "Wanna dance?"

"Okay," She replied and the two walked to the dance floor.

After the slow song, a few fast-paced ones came on and Aeris went over to find her best friend. Yuffie was surrounded by a group of her other girl friends and together, they danced, while Cloud and Vincent occupied a corner with their fellow guy friends and talked. 

Half an hour later, Aeris and Yuffie parted from their group, got back with their boyfriends and danced with them. At one point, about fifteen minutes after she had went back to Cloud, the flower girl felt a bit stuffy and fanned herself; her boyfriend noticed this and asked, "Do you want to go outside for a little while?" 

Aeris nodded. "Yeah, but let me tell Yuffie firstYuffie?" Her eyebrows knitted together when she couldn't find her best friend. "Hmm, I guess she's off somewhere else" 

"Come on then," Her boyfriend gently pulled her out the back door, where other couples were scattered around the backyard of Midgar Academy.

The auburn-haired girl sat on one of the benches near the garden at the center and Cloud sat beside her. Aeris sighed in relief and breathed in heavily, grateful of the chilly wind blew around her body, cooling down her temperature. She raised her head up and her emerald green eyes sparkled with joy when she saw the twinkling stars in the dark night sky. Big, puffy clouds loomed overhead, the gray lining in them threatening thunder and rain. A little yellow daisy in the flowerpot hanging next to Aeris beckoned to her, and she smiled softly as she carefully stroked the fragile petals. Her attention went back to Cloud as he placed an arm over her shoulder, and turned his face to her. 

"Feeling better?" He asked. She breathed in the soothing, cool oxygen and nodded. 

"Hey, look" The blonde teenager whispered and motioned toward something to her right. Aeris turned to see what he was gesturing at, and chuckled quietly. 

Yuffie and her boyfriend were slowly walking around the center of the garden. The Asian girl spun around, the skirt of her short, black dress twirling at her knees. She stopped and plucked a leaf off of a tree next to her, then placed it on Vincent's head. He smiled at her and in turn, took a small red rose out of his tux and tucked it behind her ear. Yuffie grinned and wrapped her arms around the neck of her dark-haired boyfriend; they leaned in toward each other and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Aeris flushed and looked away awkwardly.

_I shouldn't have watched them like that It's an invasion of privacy_ The flower girl quietly scolded herself, slightly embarrassed. She looked at Cloud and guessed that he was feeling the same, since his face was tilted toward the ground.

"Um, maybe we should go back in" Aeris suggested softly and stood up.

"Right" Cloud agreed and they went back to the back door of dance room. Just as they walked in, they noticed the music had stopped. The couple looked at the stage, surprised to see Vice-Principal Wallace standing on it, mike in hand and in the middle of an announcement.

"So if any of you juniors or seniors would like to make a shout-out, go over there," She pointed to a table blocking the door. "And wait until it's your turn to go on stage. Alright, go on ahead and enjoy the prom!" With a smooth smile, the vice-principal latched the microphone back onto the stand and walked off the stage, disappearing into the crowd.

"Ooh, that looks like fun!" A voice chimed in from behind Aeris.

The flower girl turned around and saw Yuffie and Vincent; the hyperactive teenage girl's eyes were twinkling with happiness and her boyfriend had a similar expression on his face. Yuffie smiled energetically as she grabbed her best friend's arm, tugging Aeris toward the door that led to the stage.

"Come on, let's go on!" The energetic teenager urged.

"Cloud, you come too!" Aeris demanded lightly as she felt herself get dragged away. Her boyfriend shrugged with a small grin and motioned for Vincent to follow.

*****

"I wanna say bye to all my friends and I hope you guys will have a cool summer!" 

That shout-out was met with light clapping; Aeris heard Yuffie sigh in relief as the junior girl currently on stage jumped off the platform, and ran to her friends. The four had been waiting for about twenty minutes (it felt like forever), and it was finally their turn.

"Aeris, it's our turn!" Yuffie whispered and grabbed Vincent's hand, leading him up the stage, heading for the mike. Aeris looked back and gestured to Cloud, then ran after the couple and stood behind her black-haired best friend, suddenly feeling self-conscious about being in front of so many juniors and seniors; Cloud just hung back in the shadows.

"Hey y'all!" Yuffie greeted the crowd excitedly, keeping an arm around Vincent's waist and the other hand gripping the mike. "I hope you're doin' great!" Quite a few people cheered in response.

"Anyway, my message is for all my friends, especially my best girl friend over there," She paused and stepped aside so the crowd could see Aeris. The flower girl waved nervously and went with Cloud into the shadowy shades as people clapped. "And my cute boyfriend right here!" A few people, including most of Yuffie's friends, hooted at the sight of Vincent and he flushed. "Well, have a great summer and don't forget me when we all come back to Midgar Academy!" Yuffie stuck the microphone back onto the stand and winked at Cloud and Aeris before hopping off the stage with her boyfriend.

"Come on, Rissy" Cloud whispered to her as he took her hand and they stepped foreword, revealing themselves in the light. 

As usual, the room went noisy as the juniors and some seniors clapped and cheered loudly for the most popular guy of the junior grade. Cloud smiled faintly and raised his hand, silencing some of the people. He plucked the mike out of the stand and started with, "So, how's is everyone doing?" 

This question was met with wide smiles and a bit of clapping. The spiky haired teenager placed a finger over his lips and continued, "Heh, I guess that means you're all having a great time? Well, the reason I came up here is to say 'hello' to you all, and also, to the seniors, enjoy your summer cuz it's the last one we're gonna get before we go off to prison-uh, I mean college!" A teasing grin spread over his face as he said that.

More cheering was heard as he finished with, "To my best friends, Vincent and his girlfriend, Yuffie, I hope we'll meet up in the summer. It sucks that you two live so far away from us, but maybe I'll see you two in college. And, my final say is to my adoring girlfriend, Aeris." Cloud grinned at the flower girl standing next to him while whistles pierced the air. 

"I'm really glad that you transferred here from Icicle High," He said softly, directing his remark to Aeris. "And I hope you enjoyed the last two months of your senior year. It's a good thing we're both going to Nibelheim University, cuz if you weren't, I'd miss you too much"

"Thanks Cloud," She replied with a smile and enveloped her boyfriend in a tight hug.

Cloud replaced the mike and kissed her on the forehead; he left her for a second and went over to the disc jockey. After he whispered something in her ear and she nodded with a smile, Cloud walked back to Aeris and the couple hopped off the stage.

"What was that?" She asked curiously.

He grinned mysteriously. "Nothing important By the way, I hope you weren't embarrassed by my little speech"

"Oh, of course not! How could I have been? You were so sweet" Aeris told him, her smile still in place.

A teasing glint appeared in his cool blue eyes as he placed his lips on her neck, tenderly nibbling her sensitive skin and murmured, "Funny, I always thought girls were sweeter than guys" 

She giggled, and then absentmindedly turned her head towards the stage, waiting to see if anyone she knew was going onto the stand. Aeris' smile froze as she spotted Tifa go up, a bald-headed boy standing next to her with his hand around her waist. The flower girl gasped when she recognized the boy to be the one that Tifa had been with near the Kalm the other daythe boy that Tifa was cheating on Cid with

"Oh my" Aeris said out loud, without fully realizing it. Her boyfriend gave her a curious look.

"Something wrong, Rissy?" He asked.

She shook her head, not wanting Cloud to know her little secret. Aeris covered her mouth with one hand, and awaited Tifa's shout-out.

_Oh boy, this ought to be interesting_ The flower girl thought as she bit her lip nervously. _I hope this prom-the anticipated night-won't turn into disappointment_

__

**Preview of chapter 10:**

********

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_Man, I feel sorry for Cid Sheesh, Tifa is a really mean person. I can't believe she would do that to her own (well, now former) boyfriend! And in front of all those people-! Thank goodness Shera was there to pick up the pieces and comfort Cid! By the way, at the dance, Yuffie pulled me aside and one point and told about her and Vince's first kiss. What she doesn't know, is that Cloud and I saw those two by accident, when we stepped outside for some fresh air, heh Oh, speaking of Cloud I don't really know what to do about him. I said the 'dreaded' "L word" to him, and guess what he did? He just stiffened, and didn't say anything! Good thing I had waited until the last minutes of the dance! Cloud and I left, but in the car, he was all silent and cold; he treated me like I was some kind of stranger or something What's gonna happen between us, Diary? I hope he's not gonna break up with me. Things are pretty damned awkward between us, just because of what happened at the last song_

__****

****

****


	10. The Deception and Hurt

**The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

******Chapter 10 – The Deception and Hurt **

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_Man, I feel sorry for Cid Sheesh, Tifa is a really mean person. I can't believe she would do that to her own (well, now former) boyfriend! And in front of all those people-! Thank goodness Shera was there to pick up the pieces and comfort Cid! By the way, at the dance, Yuffie pulled me aside and one point and told about her and Vince's first kiss. What she doesn't know, is that Cloud and I saw those two by accident, when we stepped outside for some fresh air, heh Oh, speaking of Cloud I don't really know what to do about him. I said the 'dreaded' "L word" to him, and guess what he did? He just stiffened, and didn't say anything! Good thing I had waited until the last minutes of the dance! Cloud and I left, but in the car, he was all silent and cold; he treated me like I was some kind of stranger or something What's gonna happen between us, Diary? I hope he's not gonna break up with me. Things are pretty damned awkward between us, just because of what happened at the last song_

__

A devilish smile spread over the dark-haired teenager's lips. The leader of the Queens grasped the mike tightly in her hands and grinned at the boy standing next to her.

"Hey, what's Rude doing up there?" Cloud whispered to his girlfriend.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wha? You mean, that's Rude of the TURKs gang?"

"Yeahwonder what he's doin' up there with Tifa"

_Ohhhh boy_ Aeris thought, while panic was creeping up her throat. Her emerald eyes darted over to where the skating gang was. Cid stood in the front of the group, his blue eyes narrowed into slits as he watched his girlfriend and Rude on stage. 

"Hey people!" Tifa called out. Not waiting for a response, she barged on ahead, "I wish you all a fun summer, and peace to my Queens!" The Queens screamed for their leader. 

"I'm also up here to make a public announcement," She continued, turning to Rude. "I'd like y'all to say hi to my new boyfriend, Rude!"

****The people in her audience gasped in unison when she said that. 

"Holy crap" Cloud murmured in shock while Vincent gave Tifa a "Man, you're so busted," look; Yuffie's mouth dropped open and Aeris winced at all the reactions.

"WHAT?!" Someone exploded from the back. 

It was Cid. Aeris felt her heart go out to him as the blonde teenager stalked through the crowd, pushing people aside. He arrived at the stage and hopped onto it, face-to-face with Tifa and her new guy. The flower girl grimaced and turned her head away, suddenly noticing a girl with glasses and dark brown hair looking up at Cid with big wavering eyes that started to glisten with unshed tears.

"Cloud, who's that?" Aeris asked in a whisper as she tugged on Cloud's arm and gestured her head toward the girl's direction.

"Shera," Cloud told her. "That girl I told you about, remember? She's the one who has an immense crush on Cid"

"Oh" 

_She looks so sad and disappointed; poor Shera Man, I feel so guilty _The flower girl thought sadly, and then slowly turned her attention back to the growing battlefield on stage.

"How long has this been goin' on, huh?!" Cid demanded to know, thrusting Rude aside from his now-ex-girlfriend and stepping up to her with an angry expression on his face.

"Long enough to know that I don't want you anymore" Tifa replied with a sly smile.

"Just what the @#$% is that supposed to mean?!" He yelled.

"Noth-ing" She answered coyly.

A hurt look broke through the anger on his face. "Didn't our relationship mean anything to you? I thought you cared about me" 

"I did, Cid sweetie" Tifa told him while absentmindedly blowing her fingernails. "But not anymore. You understand, don't you?"

"Skank!" He hissed.

Cid threw her a last angry look, then jumped off the stage and darted from the dance room, heading out toward the main door. The crowd shifted uncomfortably, as if a dark cloud was hanging over their heads. Tifa held her head high and carefully got off the stage with Rude. The leader of the Queens grabbed her coat, and then she and her new boyfriend disappeared out the back door. Trying to rid the awkwardness, the DJ smiled shakily at everyone and went up to the mike. 

"Um, I think it'd be the best for everyone if the shout-outs close down as of right now" She said, confirming the command by glancing at Mrs. Wallace. 

Surprisingly, there were no groans or whines heard from the long line of people still waiting to get on stage. The disc jockey stepped away from the stand and went back to her records; she played a fast song and uncertainly, the teens went back to dancing.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Aeris asked her boyfriend, a big knot growing in her stomach.

"Someone already has" Cloud answered and pointed. She turned her head toward the direction of his finger and saw Shera run out the door. 

"Hope she'll get Cid to come back" The teenage girl said quietly.

_The deception and hurtpoor Cid I, I should have told him_ She thought, feeling guilty again. 

The incident between Tifa and Cid slowly left everyone's mind as the hours passed. About fifteen minutes after the skating gang's leader had run out the door, he reappeared into the dance room with an arm around Shera's waist. The teenagers cheered loudly, blocking out the music. Cid shushed them and the new couple walked across the room and heading toward the back door. Soon after they had disappeared and everyone had calmed down, the DJ stopped the music temporarily after the previous song had ended, and the vice-principal walked up the stage, to the mike. 

"Well, this prom has almost come to an end," She began. "Before the disc jockey plays the last song, I'd like to announce this year's Prom King and Queen!"

Loud cheers rang out from the crowd. Mrs. Wallace smiled faintly at the noise and glanced at a piece of paper she'd taken out from her pocket.

"So without further in due, the King and Queen of the junior class is Tseng Robinson and Elena Jenkins!"

The junior students clapped as their King and Queen got up on stage and a crown was placed on their heads by a couple of fellow representers. The two linked hands and stood there, waiting for their vice-principal to announce the lucky senior couple.

"And now, the senior title of King and Queen belongs to" Mrs. Wallace paused dramatically. "Cloud Strife and Aeris Gainsborough!"

Aeris' mouth dropped open in surprise. Her boyfriend shook her arm gently, then tugged her on stage; she followed dazedly. Upon arriving on the platform, the two girls she and Cloud had seen at the entrance of the dance set glittery crowns on their head. The flower girl smiled proudly and glanced at her boyfriend.

"Let's all give a big round of applause for our junior and senior Prom King and Queen!" Mrs. Wallace told the crowd.

The audience needed no encouragement; they automatically started clapping and cheering before the vice-principal had finished her sentence. Aeris blushed furiously at the attention and caught the eye of her best friend. Yuffie waved at her and gave her a thumbs-up. The couples stepped off the stage and burrowed into their group of friends.

"Anyway, please settle down for a moment," Mrs. Wallace said. "The DJ has an announcement of her own to make."

She walked away and the DJ replaced her. The young woman smiled at the crowd and spoke softly into the microphone, "Since there's only a few more minutes, this next song will be the last one. It will be for the two Prom Kings and Queens, so students please clear some room for them. However, this song was specially requested by a senior student here, Cloud Strife. He would like to dedicate this to his girlfriend, Aeris Gainsborough." The disc jockey paused and smiled. "Aeris, I hope you'll like the song I'm about to play. And all you juniors and seniors, enjoy your summer and have a great new school year in the fall." 

She replaced the small black object as people clapped, and then went to her records and clicked on the final song. Everyone in the room immediately moved away when a slow tune started playing out of the speakers. A white spotlight shone upon Tseng & Elena, Cloud & Aeris. The flower girl smiled as she felt her boyfriend's hands rest on her waist and she locked her arms around his neck; the other two followed their example. Juniors and seniors grinned at each other while they watched the two couples, seeming not to care that they didn't get to dance.

"Thanks" She said quietly. Her boyfriend grinned at her.

"So, this is the last dance of the school yearof high school" Cloud whispered and smiled at her somewhat sadly.

"We'll still have next year, right?" She asked softly.

"Always" He replied, and brought her closer to him.

"I'll be the one" The lyrics of the song reached the ears of the couples and Aeris grinned at the sweet tone of the melody.

"I guess you were lost, 

When I met you; 

Still there were tears in your eyes

So out of trust and I knew

No more than mysteries and lies" 

The voice grew more firm as he sang:

"There you were, wild and free! 

Reaching out like you needed me 

A helping hand to make it right; 

I am holding you all through the night"

The flower girl smiled and tucked her face beneath her boyfriend's jaw, resting her head against his throat. Unknown to her, Cloud smiled softly and closed his eyes as he gently rested his hand on her silky brown hair.

Everyone grinned when the chorus came on; "I'll be the one" 

The other members of the band in the background echoed, "(I'll be the one)"

The main singer started again: 

"Who will make all your sorrows undone! 

I'll be the light (I'll be the light) 

When you feel like there's nowhere to run,

I'll be the one"

At that, Cloud grinned at the flower girl and dipped her upper body down, as if they were doing the tango; she giggled and straightened herself back to the original position.

The song continued, 

"To hold you,

And make sure that you'll be all right 

'Cause my faith is gone

And I want to

Take you from darkness to light

There you are, 

Wild and free! 

Reaching out like you needed me 

A helping hand to make it right; 

I am holding you all through the night

I'll be the one (I'll be the one) 

Who will make all your sorrows undone! 

I'll be the light (I'll be the light) 

When you feel like there's nowhere to run, 

I'll be the one 

To hold you, 

And make sure that you'll be all right 

'Cause my faith is gone 

And I want to

Take you from darkness to light

You need me like I need you 

We can share our dreams comin' true!

I can show you what true love means. 

Just take my hand, baby please

I'll be the one, 

I'll be the light, 

Where you can run, 

To make it all right! 

I'll be the one, 

I'll be the light, 

Where you can run

I'll be the one (I'll be the one) 

Who will make all your sorrows undone! 

I'll be the light (I'll be the light) 

When you feel like there's nowhere to run, 

I'll be the one 

I'll be the one, 

I'll be the light, 

Where you can run,

To make it all right! 

I'll be the one,

I'll be the light, 

Where you can run,

To make it all right!

I'll be the one, 

I'll be the light, 

Where you can run, 

To make it all right! 

I'll be the one, 

I'll be the light, 

Where you can run,

To make it all right!

I'll be the one,

To hold you

And make sure that you'll be all right"

Lights on the ceiling of the room started to flicker on at previous verse. On the last lyric sentence of the song, Cloud pulled back from Aeris and his cool blue eyes stared intensely into hers. 

"I'll be the one" The band finished.

As they did, the room was completely covered in brightness and the flower girl continued looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

Cloud smiled sweetly at her and he said softly into her ear, "I'll be your one"

_Ohhh, how sweet _Aeris thought, a warm feeling appearing in her heart. She sighed. _Well, I think this is it I hope it's not too soon_

"I love you," She told him quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, and his reaction to her statement surprised Aeris; he stiffened and ducked his head. The spiky-haired teenager stepped back, holding his girlfriend's elbow an arm-length away from him as if she had some contagious disease, and gave her a tiny, shaky smile. The crowd glanced at the couple in confusion.

"I think we should go," He said hoarsely, not meeting her gaze. A small sob choked up in her throat, but Aeris ignored it and replied, "Okay" 

Her boyfriend nodded curtly, and then pushed his way through the crowd, rushing out of the door. The teenage girl followed, hot tears threatening to spill in her eyes. She blinked them back and darted toward the exit, ignoring the curious looks some people were giving her. A breezy wind greeted her when she got outside, and she welcomed the cool feeling brushing around her body, clearing up her stuffy-feeling throat. Aeris went to the limo, where her friends, the driver, and Cloud were waiting for her.

The ride home was quiet; Cloud's eyes never left the window as he sat back in his seat, his attention focused on the scenery outside. Yuffie had tired herself out and fell asleep, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder. Feeling a bit exhausted himself, Vincent closed his eyes and stayed quiet. Aeris felt slightly uncomfortable in the silence, but just leaned back into her seat and shut her eyes as well.

Dropping Yuffie and Vincent off at the train station going to Junon Harbor before heading in the back towards Kalm, Aeris waved to her friends whilst Cloud didn't budge from his position. The driver drove in the opposite direction, and after a few minutes, they arrived at Aeris' house. She stepped out and turned to her boyfriend, waiting to see if he was going to do anything. A cold look came over his facial features, and he managed a stiff smile. Feeling hurt, Aeris felt the tears spill freely from her eyes and Cloud actually seemed startled. 

"Aeris-" He started to say something, but she shook her head at him and left him, running up the sidewalk and to the front door of her house.

Looking back before letting herself in, Aeris saw Cloud get out of the limo to go after her. Her face twisted up in sorrow; she felt like her heart was in pain. Not wanting to deal with him at the moment, the flower girl turned abruptly away and darted inside her house. She shut the door firmly, and leaned on it for a few seconds, more tears running down her already-moist cheeks. Aeris collected herself together after a little while, and slowly slumped up the stairs.

Note: "The One" doesn't belong to me; it's the property of the Backstreet Boys.

****

****

****Preview of chapter 11:

****

****

**(Note: Some contents in this chapter may not be suitable for readers under 13.)**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_Oooh, I can't believe what just happened Quoting from Yuffie, "Oh Gawd!" I really hope that I didn't scare Cloud off! Argh, I should waited! I feel so stupid! This is one of those times that I wish there was a fortune-teller with me right now, and she could tell me what's in me and Cloud's futureif we even have one together, that is! *Sniff* Can't believe the summer has the start like this Wish I had a time machine so I turn back to an hour ago and take back those stupid words. I don't want to lose Cloud I wish I could talk to Yuffie about my situation, but knowing her, she'll most likely say something like, "You shouldn't worry; everything will work out fine!" Maybe so, but how long is it gonna take? This time, I have doubts her prediction All I can say is, if Cloud turns to someone else, it's over between us Hey, some jerk is throwing rocks at my window! Geez, how irritating! I'm gonna look out my window and confront the jackass, so I think I ought to sign off; I'll write sometime later when I'm up to it_****

****

****


	11. The...End?

**The Last Traces of Childhood**

****

******Chapter 11 – TheEnd?**

****

**(Note: Some contents in this chapter may not be suitable for children under 13.)**

****

_Dear Diary,_

__

_Oooh, I can't believe what just happened Quoting from Yuffie, "Oh Gawd!" I really hope that I didn't scare Cloud off! Argh, I should waited! I feel so stupid! This is one of those times that I wish there was a fortune-teller with me right now, and she could tell me what's in me and Cloud's futureif we even have one together, that is! *Sniff* Can't believe the summer has the start like this Wish I had a time machine so I turn back to an hour ago and take back those stupid words. I don't want to lose Cloud I wish I could talk to Yuffie about my situation, but knowing her, she'll most likely say something like, "You shouldn't worry; everything will work out fine!" Maybe so, but how long is it gonna take? This time, I have doubts her prediction All I can say is, if Cloud turns to someone else, it's over between us Hey, some jerk is throwing rocks at my window! Geez, how irritating! I'm gonna look out my window and confront the jackass, so I think I ought to sign off; I'll write sometime later when I'm up to it_

__

Aeris tucked her diary under the mattress and frowned at the small "clink!" sound that repeatedly was heard by her ears, as small pebbles contacted with her window. Now clothed in her pajamas of a button-up, oversized, white dress shirt reaching down to a couple of inches below her boxers, the flower girl got up from her bed. She had wanted changed quickly, wanting to get out of that horrid prom gown as soon as possible, for wearing it only made her remember the past events and made fresh pain stab at her heart. The auburn-haired teenager went over to her window and pushed open the doors, peering outside and trying to look at the perpetrator chucking rocks against the glass frame of her window.

"Hey, stop that!" She called out into the dark night with quiet firmness.

The teenage girl squinted her eyes and glanced around her yard. All she could see was a dim figure moving near toward herclimbing on the entangled vines! She gasped and shut her window, latching the lock tightly. Aeris dashed back to her bed, yanked her blanket over her and gripped her two teddy bears closely to her chest. Her rasped breathing filled the silent air as she waited for the intruder to either show their face, or leave. Aeris' hands shook when she finally stood up and went back to the glassy window. She unlocked the doors, and pushed them out once more. 

Suddenly, a shadowy face appeared! The flower girl opened her mouth to scream, but a hand leapt out of nowhere and covered her mouth, sealing her vocal cry. Aeris backed off, and a dark figure jumped in from outside and grabbed her arm. She struggled to get away to her door, but the person darted after her and the two stumbled to the floor, the figure falling on her as they landed. The auburn-haired teenager wrestled to get the intruder off, but she couldn't move when her body was pinned to the floor. She snarled and moved around restlessly, only stopping when a beam of light appeared as the person flicked on a flashlight, revealing their face.

"Aeris, it's me!" A quiet male voice informed her.

"_Cloud?!_" Aeris shrieked as quietly as she could, happiness rushing through her as well as anger. Her boyfriend looked solemnly down at her.

"Sorry if I scared you" He apologized softly. Then he glanced at their position and immediately got off of her; he reached down with his hand and helped her up.

"It's okay" Aeris assured him. "But Cloud, what are you doing here? It's almost one o'clock!"

"I know, I know" He replied, brushing his long blonde bangs away from his forehead and fumbled with the sleeve of his jacket. Even at nighttime, the summer weather was hot and Cloud slipped out of his black leather jacket, tucking it under one of his arms as his girlfriend gave him a curious look. 

"Something wrong?" She questioned, almost coldly.

"N-no," He stammered. "Uh, maybe we should sit down" Aeris obliged with a careless shrug and sat on the edge of her bed, then tugged Cloud down to sit beside her; he did so. 

The flower girl glanced strangely at him and he kept looked away nervously, not meeting her eyes.

_Not this again!_ She thought, beginning to feel upset

"Cloud, tell me what's bothering you," Aeris persisted. When he didn't answer, she demanded more firmly, "I'm not trying to sound rude, but if you're not here for any reason, perhaps you should leave"

Cloud stayed silent; the teenage girl's patience was wearing short. She sighed in frustration and stood up, putting her hands on her waist. Aeris opened her mouth and was about to say more, but her boyfriend gently pulled her back down and placed a finger over her mouth and a few seconds later, his lips replaced his finger.

_This is what he came for?_ Aeris wondered. _Mmmm, I guess this is a good enough reason _

_No, it isn't._ Another part of her mind said. _Stop prancing around and get the truth!_

__Even though she didn't really want to, the flower girl backed off and asked him, "Um, is this why you came?"

"No" Cloud answered. "ListenI was thinking about you said earlier at the prom"

Her stomach tightened and she questioned sadly, "You're gonna break up with me?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "What?? No way! What ever gave you _that_ idea?"

"I was afraid that I scared you off," Aeris admitted quietly, looking down at her hands shyly.

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" He assured her softly, and then lifted up her chin with one finger. "I just couldn't wait until morning to tell you"

"Tell me what?" She asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Remember when you said that you loved me?"

"Hrmp," Aeris grunted, slight bitterness creeping up in her voice. "How could I forget-you didn't respond and clamed up" 

"I apologize for hurting you," Cloud said quietly. "But let me finish"

"Alright" She replied, and focused her attention on him.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, then looked into her eyes with deep intensity that made her want to her shiver, and said to very softly, "I love you, Aeris"

She gasped. "What did you say?"

"You heard me" Cloud told her with a wry smile. "I said I love you."

Aeris buried her face into her blanket, feeling a little embarrassed.

_This is a fine mess_ She thought to herself. _Cloud finally says that he loves me and I get cold feet_

__"Aeris, are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm all right" The teenage girl said, her voice muffled by the soft cotton fabric. "Just wasn't expecting-I mean, um"

Her boyfriend laughed quietly. "So I'm not the only one that's nervous?"

"Noof course notdo you know how hard it was for me to say, "I love you" to another person besides my parents? Oh wait, you **do** know, arghI feel so stupid" She murmured. 

Cloud took her blanket away and said, "Well, don'tyou shouldn't" Aeris lifted up head and giggled nervously.

"Heh, that was my first time saying that I loved anyone, you know," Her boyfriend admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I mean, I've said it to my parents, but it doesn't really count, ya know what I mean?"

She nodded. "Earlier, tonight? That was my first time too" Aeris told him as a small teardrop dripped down her cheek.

"W-what's that?" The teenage boy asked worriedly, when he noticed the tear. "Rissy, why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's not out of sadness!" She told him. "I'm just very happyhappy at what you said to me" 

Aeris gently touched his cheek with her hand and said with a small smile, "If Yuffie was here, she'd say that she was right; everything did work out"

Cloud smiled back. "I'm glad that it did"

He raised a hand and lightly traced Aeris' smooth facial features. The flower girl smiled and brought up hers to brush it gently against his slightly stubby cheek. Her boyfriend caught that fugitive hand and momentarily rested his lips gently upon her fingertips; she let out a sigh of pleasure.

After he did so, Cloud bent his head down and kissed her on the mouth, softly caressing her lips with his, while she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. One of Cloud's hands settled on her waist as the other went to slowly caress her hair. His girlfriend smiled inwardly and pressed his head more firmly against her. The flower girl's gentle force caused him to lean more foreword. Cloud wrapped his arms around her, carefully putting the weight on his elbows, not wanting to crush her as the two fell back onto the mattress, Aeris' dress shirt sliding slightly up her slender thigh at their action. 

The couple continued kissing; not noticing that the teenage girl's blanket had slithered off of the bed and fell silently to the floor. Her body tightly pressed under her boyfriend's warm one, Aeris ran her hands along her his muscular back, and then ran her fingers gently through his spiky blonde hair. His lips left her mouth and traveled down, past her chin. He gently kissed the sensitive skin on her neck as Aeris shut her eyes tightly and smiled. 

Cloud's hands retracted from her hair and waist, and he swiftly slipped his shirt off over his head; the piece of clothing fell silently onto the bed. The flower girl pulled back slightly and placed a hand over his heart, unwillingly stealing the beat. He gently touched her cheek with his fingertips, and then the teenage boy leaned down and his hands went slowly to the front of her dress shirt. Taken in by the passion and sensation of the situation, he unfastened four of her buttons, paused for a second and kissed the soft skin that was revealed. Aeris intertwined her arms around his upper body, resting her hands gently upon his muscular naked back. 

A small white strap slipped out into view when she shifted and upon noticing it, she immediately tucked it back into the folds of her shirt, blushing fiercely. Cloud smiled slightly seductively down at her, then slowly went back to his task. He unhooked all but two buttons, and stopped to peel the two pieces of clothing back, placing his soft lips on her navel after doing so. Pleasure jolted through Aeris' nerves and she let out a small moan. Feeling a bit cold, Aeris grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her chest, covering her bare skin.

Cloud's eyelids felt heavy as he slowly pulled away from her, spotting his girlfriend watching him through half-closed eyes. The spiky-haired teenager couldn't read the emotions in her face, but he sheepishly hoped that she didn't hate him for what they just done; he certainly didn't have any regrets. Doing that with someone he loved, Cloud had no objections to it. But, maybe Aeris had

"I-I'm really sorry, Rissy" He apologized softly, pink flush appearing in his pale, sweaty cheeks. Carefully, he got off her and slipped to the floor, sitting with his back against the side of her bed.  
Aeris didn't say anything, just sat up on the hard mattress and silently refastened the buttons on her shirt. Then, she slid down as well and sat next to him, her lush eyelashes fluttering over her eyelids as she closed her eyes. The flower girl leaned her head atop the surface of her bed. 

"You can slap me if you want to?" Cloud offered, wincing slightly at the thought of his girlfriend being mad enough to strike him.

A dreamy smile spread over her soft, pink lips. "I'm not gonna slap you" She said finally.

"Um, a-are you mad?" He questioned nervously.

"Not reallya little surprised, perhaps"

"Surprised at what?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Our boldness," Aeris answered with a giggle. "I mean, my parents are down the hallway and we just kept making out, and" She paused and flushed. "Other stuffon my bed, of all places!" The teenage girl wagged a finger at Cloud teasingly. "If they had walked in on us, I'm sure my mom and dad would get the wrong idea about our relationship"

A twinkle appeared in his cool blue eyes as Cloud replied bravely with a boyish grin, "What wrong idea? That I can't resist you?"

Aeris blushed deeply and protested, "_Cloud_"

"Ugh, sorry" His smile fell as he apologized for-what felt like to him-the hundredth time.

_I hope she doesn't think I'm some kind of pervert_ The teenage boy thought, a painful feeling appearing in his chest.

His girlfriend chuckled. "You already apologized multiple times"

"No, I meant, I'm sorry for what I did." Cloud informed her.

The flower girl smiled. "Like I said before, 'it takes two to tango'. I had fault as well; don't blame yourself for what happened"

"Uh, I guess I should go" Her boyfriend declared, somewhat unwillingly.

"Yeah" She replied, just as reluctantly.

"See ya later, Rissy" Cloud said as he picked up his jacket and stood up from the floor. 

"Bye" She called to him quietly.

_Ooooh, it's gonna be hard going to sleep after **that** Mmmm, Cloud's got a pretty nice body_ Aeris thought with a small giggle, and then silently scolded herself for thinking that way. __

__The flower girl smiled to herself and retrieved her blanket from the ground, and then she grabbed her teddy bears. She wondered if she should get out her diary and add a new entry, but a tired yawn escaped her mouth and Aeris decided to postpone it until morning. Sighing blissfully, she hugged the two stuffed animals to her sides, and lay back on her bed. As she closed her emerald green eyes, Aeris couldn't help but wonder if what she shared with Cloud would ever happen again

_Is this theend? Well, I suppose the fall - freshman year in college - will answer that_ The flower girl hypothesized, and started to drift off to sleep with a big yawn. _I hope it will, anyway_

__

******To be continued**

****

**Author's Note: **Hope you readers enjoyed this, please review and let me know what you think of my fic! I know that these high school stories piss off some people, but I'm hoping that mine didn't, heh heh BTW, I'm aware that some (well, most) of the peoples' behaviors are OOC, but this fanfiction _does_ occur in an alternate universe Well, whether or not you liked this story, I'd like to ask you readers a question: should I write a college sequel?

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913****

****

****


End file.
